


Дары Войны

by Diran



Category: God of War, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Прошло уже полтора года с открытия (и чего греха таить, быстрого закрытия назад) Шамбалы, и оправившийся (он в этом уверен) от тех событий Дрейк ввязывается в новое дело: на этот раз его зовут тайны Греции. А еще ему показалось... но этого не может быть!_________________________________________________________________Знание канона God Of War не требуется, более того, в тексте присутствуют отхождения от каноничных событий игросерии. Почувствуйте себя Дрейком, впервые узнавшем о Кратосе. А вот каноничная жестокость God Of War по отношению к NPC и второстепенным персонажам в наличии.





	Дары Войны

_Не боги рушат твою жизнь.  
Ее рушат твои поступки.  
Не эринии терзают душу.  
Ее терзает совесть._

  
  


**Пролог**

  
  
Остатки пива болтались на дне бокала мыльной пеной. Запотевшая бутылка грелась рядом, и капли стекали по ней, собираясь в крупные слезы и моча дешевую этикетку.  
Кисло во рту.  
  
Женский плач раздирал колонки незнакомым грубым языком. Унылая песня для паба. За стойкой смачно ругался пересчитывающий деньги бармен.  
  
— Эй, парень, тебе обновить?  
— Валяй. — Нейт толкнул пустую бутылку к нему вместе с купюрой. В ответ прилетела новая.

Год прошел. Шрамы от шва на боку и те рассосались, а внутри порой все так же надсадно тянуло.  
«Шило из жопы вглубь протолкнулось», — ругался Салли, заставляя наведаться к Хоркесу.  
«Психосоматика», — сказал Хоркес, разглядывая снимки. Пить разрешил, так что теперь Нейт мог делать это с разрешения, а не как обычно. Проставился тем же вечером, чтобы Салли брюзжать перестал.  
«Какую только пургу не придумают», — думал он сам, потирая под ребрами. Ныло глубже, за ними. На грозу и старые фото в телефоне.  
  
— Что ты все бокал вертишь? Все газы нахер выйдут. Будешь теплую мочу хлестать, а не пиво.  
— А пока она холодная и газированная не так заметно, да?  
— Ладно, чувак, держи. От заведения, — бармен заменил бокал на другой, полный бурды потемнее из-под плюющегося крана.  
  
Вкус тот же, но Нейт улыбнулся из вежливости и отхлебнул щедрее. Стер пену с губы. «Победители пьют шампанское. Пиво — для проигравших», — говаривал Флинн. Откупоривая очередную бутылку, он правда добавлял: «…и для тех, кто еще не включился в игру». Шампанского Нейт не пил давно.  
  
Голос Флинна звучал в голове до черта ярко.  
  
Год прошел. Ровно год. Нейт дату в календаре не обводил, но такое и не забудешь. Не каждый день дерешься с накачанными сизой смолой вместо стероидов дикарями. Не каждый день оставляешь в руинах древний город. Не каждый день граната разрывает под ногами пол, бросая в лицо ошметки камня и чужой плоти.  
  
Нейт прижал прохладный бокал ко лбу, размазывая мокрый след по стойке. Да что там голос, если Нейт его кровь на вкус помнит. Соль и гарь. Нейт стукнул дном бокала о столешницу и потер лицо, стирая влагу.  
  
Толкнули сбоку. «Извините». Сдержанное хмыканье. Еще раз. Опять. Вокруг сновали люди. Нейт сдвинул локти, сгорбливаясь над бокалом. С каждым движением стрелки на часах в паб набивалось все больше народа. В зале даже нарисовалась парочка официанток. Надрывное рыдание колонки стало почти не слышным.  
  
Сладкий девичий голос пах Маргаритой:  
— Угостишь, красавчик?  
Нейт скривился, приканчивая свое пойло.  
— Не сегодня, милая. Но можешь выпить за меня. — Он кинул на стойку деньги. — И за моего друга.  
— О, так ты…  
— Мертвого друга.  
Портить девчонке вечер — ну до чего ты дошел, Дрейк… Ее яркие глаза посмотрели из-под густых ресниц пристальней.  
— Хорошим человеком был?  
— Отвратным, — хмыкнул Нейт и натянул куртку. Уже свалившись со стула, добавил: — Он текилу уважал.  
  
На выходе из бара он глянул назад. Она как раз опрокинула в себя стопку.  
Спи там спокойней.

 

**Глава 1. Запах Греции**   
_Два месяца спустя_

  
  
— «Величайшие тайны мира»? — хмыкнул Салли, разглядывая яркую вывеску. Особым прищуром он одарил масонский знак в конце.  
— Ага.  
— Самое место для великих откровений: между банком и помойкой.  
Нейт пожал плечами и толкнул покосившуюся дверь. Местечко, смахивающее на бабочку-однодневку, пережило уже три банка (и пару юридических контор), пять ресторанов и могло посоревноваться в живучести только с той самой помойкой.  
  
Звонко тренькнул колокольчик: китайский стиль, красные вытянутые палочки и пластиковый дельфин с улыбкой дебила. За прилавком никто не стоял, но из подсобки донеслось шуршание.  
  
Салли притормозил у ближайшего стеллажа.  
— Нейт, а мы сюда пришли за «Познанием бесконечности. Том 5: Третий глаз», — он помахал фиолетовым корешком с золотой вязью, — или за «Перерождением молекулы духа»? — Пафосная бархатная обложка.  
— Просто дай мне закончить свои дела, и мы поедем, ладно?  
— Дай угадаю: встреча анонимных саентологов? Межгалактическая конференция рептилоидов?  
  
Нейт вздохнул, но ответить не успел: из подсобки выскочил пухлый карлик с опасно качающейся от его мелких шустрых шагов стопкой книг. Ферчи всегда брал на себя больше, чем стоило. С грохотом свалив всю кипу под стойку прилавка, он взлетел на подножку, теперь почти нависая над Нейтом.  
— Мистер Дрейк! — воскликнул Ферчи. — Уж думал, не придете. А… — он посмотрел исподлобья на Салли и уточнил шепотом: — При нем можно говорить?  
— Да, он со мной.  
— Он нашего круга?  
Салли чересчур громко фыркнул в усы, и Нейт снисходительно усмехнулся:  
— Пока нет, но хочу дать ему шанс. Так чего, Ферчи, достал ты ее?  
— Достал-достал! — Ферчи потер ладонями. — Ох, нелегкое это оказалось дельце…  
— Ты неси давай, торговаться потом будем.  
— А она тут, при мне, — провел он пальцами по пухлому жилету. — Обижаете, мистер Дрейк. Я же еще с утра знал, что вы придете. Приготовился, конечно. Ждал.  
— Карты подсказали? Спиритическая доска? — поинтересовался Салли.  
— Нет, смска, — насупился Ферчи и достал из-за пазухи перевязанный бечевкой пакет.  
  
Развязав первый узелок, он еще раз глянул на Салли и, причмокнув губами тихое «мда», повернулся боком, пряча товар от неугодного взора. Нейт подыграл, загораживая прилавок широкой спиной.  
Потрепанный блокнот Ферчи держал как дорогой музейный экспонат, и знал бы наглый хитрый гриб, как он близок к истине.  
— Это точно оно? — сложил пренебрежительно брови Нейт.  
— Да как вы смеете?! Сами посмотрите! — купился Ферчи, протягивая блокнот.  
Нейт открыл его, снисходительно покачал головой и, только пролистнув пару страниц, расслабил наконец лоб.  
— Похоже, не врешь.  
— Конечно, не вру. Ферчи никогда не врет, — громко рассмеялся тот, не забыв прижать мозолистой пятерней блокнот к прилавку. — Теперь ваша очередь.  
— Как и обещал, золото Эльдорадо.  
  
Ферчи повертел протянутую монету и, сжав ее, сощурился.  
— Поди ж ты, у этой монетки действительно мощная аура. И золото в наличии, — добавил он, попробовав монету на зуб. — Ну вы даете, мистер Дрейк. Я вот сомневался… И правда Эльдорадо?  
— Конечно.  
— И где ж такое? Ну по секрету старому другу, а?  
— Нет, Ферчи. Ты же понимаешь… Эльдорадо — это место силы. Чтобы получить то, чего ты хочешь, нужно пройти путь поиска самому. Целиком.  
  
Оперевшийся на прилавок Салли молча подпер подбородок кулаком. Дрейк сделал вид, что не заметил.  
  
— Ладно, Ферчи, свидимся еще. Пора нам.  
— Свидимся. И будь осторожнее, — зыркнул он неодобрительно на Салли. — Мне такие клиенты, как ты, всегда нужны. Понимающие.  
  
На выходе Нейт хватился блокнота, сумка полегчала ощутимо, но он даже не заметил когда, а Салли уже листал его. Как юнца обчистил.  
  
— «Тайны мужской силы»? За золото Эльдорадо?  
— Ценнейшая рукопись. Единственный экземпляр, — держал лицо Нейт.  
— Нейт, дружище, если у тебя какие-то проблемы…  
— Заткнись.  
  
Нейт завел машину, но Салли все не унимался, зачитывая цитаты из авторского предисловия:  
— «Пробуждение тайных источников внутри вас позволит увеличить вашу мужскую энергию в несколько раз…» Нейт, правда, знаешь, я в последние пару лет стал сдавать… Иногда. То есть не то чтобы уже были случаи, но лучше заранее подстраховаться и иметь в кармане план Б.  
— Боже, Салли… — Нейт не выдержал, роняя голову на руль. Сговорившийся с Салли светофор отсчитывал еще минуту мучений на красном. — Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.  
— Ладно тебе. Говорю, как мужчина мужчине…  
— Салли, нет!  
— А ты предпочтешь узнать про «уникальные методики прочистки энергетических каналов для связи с древними силами земли»?  
— Ключевое слово «древними». Открой раздел про богов.  
— А, тут еще и про богов есть. Ну да. Конечно. Огун, Пирва, Нинурта, Кратос…  
— Стоп. Вот это оно, — светофор наконец позволил свернуть.  
— Тебе про его «литое мускулистое тело» или про «повергающую женщин энергетику»? Или… Дрейк, — его голос приобрел неожиданную серьезность. — Что мы ищем в этой туалетной бумаге?  
— Что это ты вдруг иначе запел? Надоело издеваться? Проникся «энергетикой»?  
— За нами хвост, от самого магазина. Они непохожи на любителей духовной виагры.  
— То есть я похож? — прорычал Нейт, приглядываясь к машинам позади. — Которая? Серая ауди?  
— Да. С парковки банка стартанули за нами.  
  
Пара бессмысленных поворотов, возвращающих на проспект, для проверки — и правда, увязались. Резкий поворот на красный в жилой квартал — Нейт и не надеялся, что будет просто, но все еще маячащий в зеркале «375 GRT» начинал действовать на нервы.  
А вот преследователи, поняв, что обнаружены, не смутились ни капли и рванули вперед. Удар в задний бампер тряхнул до боли в шее. Нейт газанул — машина с ревом внеслась во двор. Старенький шевроле надсадно кашлял, но вилял между домов, увеличивая отрыв от громоздкой ауди все сильней.  
— Здесь! — крикнул Салли, и руки вывернули руль раньше, чем Нейт успел осознать.  
Проулок. Второй. Снова проспект.  
  
В зеркале виднелись лишь семейные авто и мотоциклы. Но Салли, сжавший блокнот, хмурился.  
— Надо убираться с открытой местности.  
— Знаю.  
Нейт обогнал несколько автомобилей и ушел в первый попавшийся бульвар потише. Сделал несколько лишних поворотов и только тогда сбавил скорость. Выдохнул. Теперь понять бы, где оказались, и как добираться до отеля.  
— Так ты расскажешь?  
— Если сеанс разоблачительных насмехательств окончен… клинки Кратоса. Только промолчи сейчас, пожалуйста. Есть легенда о спартанце, занявшем место Ареса на Олимпе. А богу войны положено иметь достойное оружие…  
  
Удар в правый бок — мир завертелся с хрустом металла и визгом резины об асфальт. Салли врезался в плечо, сбивая руки с руля — машину повело сильней. Секунда — оставалась лишь одна секунда, но Нейт ушел от столкновения с деревом. С треском обламываемых веток машина вывалилась на встречку. Возмущенным роем загудели сразу все. Захлебывающийся в глубинах подушки безопасности Салли матерился, пытаясь прижать загораживающее обзор облако.  
  
Нейт рванул с места прямо в перекрытый на ремонт переулок. Ограждения смялись под колесами. Задребезжала машина, разгоняясь на раскуроченном асфальте. Паршивый план. Отвратный. Других не было.  
  
Их подбросило на балках, и под днищем нехорошо застучало. Сейчас не время, совсем не время, ну! Нейт мысленно обещал дрожащему шевроле потратить все остатки золота Эльдорадо на сервис и даже новую обшивку салона, протаскивая его между ямами и завалами. Впереди уже замаячил просвет — прямо на набережную, когда голодная яма зацепила заднее колесо, блокируя его.  
— Если они встретят нас с этой стороны… — Салли удалось побороть подушку и продышаться.  
Нейт и сам знал, что день тогда испортится в конец. Под желудком заворочалось сосущее и холодное. Стоило выпнуть Салли из машины — у него будет время скрыться. Но ведь найдут же… Ферчи молчалив только, пока хвост не подпалят. И блокнот, куда девать блокнот?  
  
Нейт сжал рычаг коробки передач и вдавил педаль. Гул нарастал, скребло колесо о край ямы — а ощущалось, словно прямо под черепушкой. Еще. Еще.  
Шевроле выскочил пробкой от шампанского и, спружинив о целый ровненький асфальт набережной, вильнул задом: колесо спустить успело. С этим хотя бы можно ехать — не впервой. Нейт нырнул в туннель, держа баланс между аккуратностью — только улететь с заносом в реку сейчас не хватало — и спешкой — нужно было дотянуть до ближайшей развилки незамеченными.  
  


_Двумя неделями ранее_

  
  
Нейтана ждали в комнате, погруженной в приятный полумрак и майскую жару. В углу сидел угрюмый — чистое предположение, лицо его скрывала маска, но ей-богу, у маски был угрюмый вид — охранник.  
  
Ждал Нейта там Никос Карсон — так представился по телефону странный клиент. Обычно такие разговорчики начинались со слов «дельце», «спец» и «куш». С туманом, без имен и точных сумм. Никос же говорил очень по-свойски и играл словами, именуя Нейтана не иначе, как «историком», а их встречу — «беседой о давно минувших временах славных воинов». На проверку Никос оказался высоким русым мужчиной с уверенной, прямой линией носа, незаметно перетекающего в лоб, и аккуратно остриженной кучерявой бородой.  
  
В противовес скрестившему руки и ноги охраннику Карсон сразу добродушно всплеснул руками, улыбнувшись во все зубы.  
— Нейтан! Проходите, проходите. Присаживайтесь. Ждал нашей встречи с нетерпением.  
— Я польщен.  
— Я с огромным удовольствием послушал бы о всех ваших похождениях из первых уст. Но, увы, сегодня у нас в распоряжении не так много времени. Поэтому отложим эти разговоры… если вы, конечно, вообще захотите рассказать. Но хочу сразу заверить, в моем лице вы точно найдете преданного слушателя.  
  
Нейт подобрался, вглядываясь в Карсона все пристальней. Речистый, шумный. Простая футболка, порядком поношенные спортивные кроссовки, айпод на столе. И охранник с АК в углу.  
  
— Но сегодня хотелось бы перейти сразу к делу. Вы специалист широкого профиля, я же сконцентрировал изыскания своей жизни на Древней Греции. Звучит почти попсово, но поверьте, есть там такие тайны, которые Гомеру не снились. Тут вы меня должны понять.  
— Понимаю.  
— Больше всего мой ум трогает легенда о Кратосе. Слышали?  
— Нет, — честно признался Нейт. Уронить свой авторитет после всех восхвалений было больновато, но не страшно. Карсон не производил впечатление человека, которого легко одурачить, и свою позицию Нейт собирался озвучить еще на берегу.  
— Я бы удивился иному ответу. О нем мало, кто слышал. Но в нашей работе такое только на пользу. Итак. Давайте вкратце. По легенде Кратос, а не Арес, был богом войны. Фигура эта неоднозначная — свирепый спартанец. Другие полисы были не в восторге от того, что столь мощный бог покровительствует строго одному региону. Война-то это не шутки, а подвиги спартанцев впечатляли. Вот и предпочли поклоняться более безликой фигуре Ареса. Не без сумасбродства, зато без «любимчиков» по географическому признаку.  
  
Карсон протянул Нейтану гравюру. Два массивных клинка с зазубринами по краям лезвий, без дола — даже наоборот, с утолщенными серединными частями, испещренными узорами, и демонически-агрессивными гардами. Рукояти украшены резьбой и свисающими с них цепями. Непрактичное оружие — тяжеловесно для человека, тем более для парных мечей, хотя если уж всадить, то металлические острия попросту выпотрошат жертву. Внушающее. Странно, у греков в отличие от других многобожественных религий основной пантеон был весьма устоявшимся. И если богом войны окажется обладатель этих клинков, то… интересно, сколько еще могла скрывать эта легенда?  
— Его клинки, — пояснил Карсон. — Я находил разные изображения, но склонен считать, что наиболее близкий эскиз — этот.  
— Думаете, реально существуют?  
— Думаю, — доверительно понизил голос Карсон. — Все перемещения за мой счет и, конечно, оплата сверху, когда найдем. Что скажете?  
— Откажусь.  
— Что? Но почему?  
Нейт вернул гравюру и развел руками.  
— Я человек простой. Меня интересуют дела с высокой гарантией результата. Да, порой я интересуюсь «историей», но чем-то повесомей никому не известной легенды, уж простите. Будет больше информации и доказательств — звоните, подсоблю.  
— Жаль, — поджал губы Карсон. — Я надеялся, что поработаю с таким человеком… Надеюсь, это не последний мой шанс, и мы еще встретимся.  
— Как знать, — улыбнулся Нейт, помахав на прощанье даже молчаливому охраннику.  
  


***

  
  
Никос запер дверь. Простоватым человеком оказался этот Дрейк, без благородства и вызова, которые Никос ожидал увидеть. Впрочем, новый помощник предупреждал, что среди талантов Дрейка есть место убедительной игре. И все же…  
— Думаешь, повелся?  
Тот стянул капюшон и снял маску, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
— Никос, поверь мне — он не просто заинтересовался. Твой крючок уже у него в желудке.  
  


***

  
  
–…Так и вляпался, — завершил свой рассказ Нейт.  
Салли прижимал пакет с замороженными овощами к шишке на лбу и смотрел строго.  
— То есть ты решил, что если самому тихонечко поискать клинки Кратоса, Карсон не заметит?  
— До сегодняшнего дня все так и было, — пробормотал Нейт, извинительно подливая кипятка в кружку Салли. — Наверное, отследили рукопись до магазинчика Ферчи, а там…  
— В этом опусе про ментальные мужские причиндалы есть, за чем гоняться?  
— Когда ищешь такие редкости, в каком только дерьме не приходится копаться. — Нейт продолжил пролистывать страницы с иллюстрациями, призванными продемонстрировать мужскую мощь Кратоса. Рисовал автор, видимо, сам, и стиль его лежал где-то между абстракционизмом и художественными уроками в детском саду. Суровые кубики, беспомощные кляксы.  
  
— Вообще-то тот Дрейк, который сказал Карсону про наивность поисков, был поразумнее тебя.  
— Да я не искал в ущерб работе, так… поспрашивал знакомых. Потом узнал, кто еще интересовался когда-нибудь Кратосом, вышел на этого горе-писателя. А тут и затишье между заказами, ну и…  
— Неисправим.  
  
— Вот, смотри! «Истинную мощь Кратоса стремился постичь тайный орден не монахов, но воинов, ищущих силы в истинно мужском занятии — бою. До наших дней не дошло памятников их славного существования. Я в своих духовных поисках открыл, что им удалось сохранить святилище в горах, окружающих реку Нестос…»  
Нейт придвинул к себе карту Греции и, найдя реку, прижал палец, сосредоточенно ведя от самого истока до устья.  
— Хм, Кавала… Салли, а дай мне зеленую книгу. На холодильнике лежит.  
  
Нормальное типографическое издание ласкало глаза после пожелтевшей рукописи с потеками.  
— Вот. Вот оно! Слушай! «Орден Служителей Войны — Иперетис тоу полемо — некрупное объединение средневековых неоязычников, пытавшихся вернуть веру в Олимпийский пантеон богов в районе города Кавала. Нельзя назвать их истинными язычниками, так как почитаемый ими пантеон существенно отличался от каноничного. Из-за гонений христианской католической церкви в конце пятнадцатого века были вынуждены отступить восточнее. Следы их существования остались лишь в инквизиторских отчетах, собственные архивы ордена были сожжены».  
— Звучит красиво. Вот только Нестос не ручеек. Нужно еще что-то.  
— А у меня есть! — приосанился Нейт. — Утренняя молитва Кратосу!  
Салли отнял пакет ото лба и прижал к лицу ладонь. Проржавшись, он откинул назад мокрые волосы.  
— Ну просвети.  
— Смотри… — Нейт подсел вплотную и ткнул в оформленный стихом текст. — «Солнце, вложи в мою руку меч. Вода, вложи в мою руку щит». Понимаешь?  
— Солнце справа, вода слева?  
— Да! Зачитывать на рассвете. И дальше… это не молитва. Это карта.  
Нейт пару раз сжал кулак, сбрасывая напряжение.  
  
Салли оглядел его.  
— И уже глаза горят. Сейчас в Грецию прямо с места взлетишь на своем ходу. Завидую я твоему запалу…  
— А что, на этот случай у тебя в кармане нет плана Б? Подсобить? — подмигнул Нейт, с хохотом принимая заслуженный подзатыльник.

 

 

**Глава 2. Иперетис тоу полемо**

  
Укрытый тенью сосен храм наполовину утопал в скале. Пожалуй, сверху он и выглядел частью скалы. Отсюда же отчетливо виднелись высеченные в грубом камне дорические колонны.  
  
— Дьявол меня раздери! Удачно помолились.  
— Не то слово, — усмехнулся Нейт, прибавляя шаг и вдыхая глубже. Пахло подсушенной жарой хвоей и раскаленным камнем. Пахло хорошим уловом.  
  
Прилепившее рубашку к телу солнце вошло в зенит, когда они подобрались ко входу. Поросшие травой стены стояли прочно, колонны нависали над нежданными гостями, как и века назад — скала сохранила их, укрывая от дождей и ветра.  
Центральный портал изрядно завалило кусками потолочных плит и перекрытий, но лаз нашелся. Даже годный вполне: камни не шатались — считай королевский вход. Нейт перехватил рюкзак в руку и, согнувшись, втиснулся в щель между плитами.  
  
Оказавшись по ту сторону, Нейт отряхнул руки, распрямился и охнул. Невероятно. Он многого ждал, но это… Казавшееся снаружи небольшим святилищем сооружение оказалось лишь фасадом. От входа разбегалось с десяток лестниц — в подвалы и на верхние этажи, уходившие вглубь темными коридорами. Некоторые лестницы попроще, когда-то деревянные, зияли провалами: узкие, рабочие — орден не просто возносил в этом храме хвалу Кратосу; Служители Войны здесь жили.  
  
Чем глубже Нейт и Салли продвигались по центральной галерее, тем чище становилось вокруг. Сюда проникал свет сквозь отверстия в скале, а вместе с ним и вода — судя по выдолбленным в полу углублениям с уходящей в стены сетью каналов, все это было продумано специально. Но только редкий мох тронул узоры на стенах. Строгие прямые линии — никакой ионической женственности — сохранились прекрасно. Все ступени — только из камня. Массив скалы заполировали до блеска, пытаясь выдать за мрамор, но куда там скрывающемуся ордену до церковной роскоши.  
  
Главный зал обрушивался на вошедшего всем своим величием. До дрожи в коленях. Нейт придержался рукой за стену. Огромная статуя посередине явно изображала Кратоса. По крайней мере полоса на его лице походила на кляксы из рукописи.  
— Это они? — Салли разглядывал зажатые в руках статуи клинки. Грубоватая копия, скульптор сосредоточился на лице и мускулатуре, но к гравюре Карсона было близко.  
— Угу.  
  
Свирепо сведенные брови Кратоса и гордо отставленный подбородок цепляли взгляд, но нужно было двигаться дальше. Если и найдутся в этом зале какие-то подсказки, то на стене, усеянной надписями и рисунками. По расположению алтарь, по наполнению же… смахивало на подробное жизнеописание. Пожалуй, даже чересчур: вся стена в росписях. Небольшие картинки-зарисовки, и каждая с деталями, вплоть до пальцев на ногах. В средние века, конечно, уже вошли в моду фрески, но настолько подробные комиксы на стенах храма Нейт видел впервые.  
Крови в них было много. Кратос вовсю пользовался своими клинками. Под их взмахами летели головы зверей, чудищ, людей, гигантов… горы голов. Реки крови. Краски почти выцвели, но красный пигмент плотно засел в стенах. Покоричневевший от времени — словно каждая картина кровью и нарисована — он заполнял собой все.  
  
За спиной грохотнуло, и Нейт подскочил на месте. Сердце пропустило удар, пальцам стало жарко. Что бы это ни было, оно напомнило, что задерживаться не стоит. Замечтался. Выхватив походный блокнот, Нейт принялся черкать все, что отличалось от сцен безумного кровопролития. И все равно много, слишком много, так может и страниц не хватить…  
— Прости, писарь. — Салли оттянул Нейта за руку ближе к статуе и поднял мобильный телефон. — Но вряд ли у нас есть время на твои эскизики.  
— Фото — это… — скривился Нейт, но неясный гул повторился, затем превратился в явственный топот, и он судорожно добавил: — отличная идея.  
  
Салли едва успел заснять последний кусок, как кто-то гаркнул:  
— Вон они, вижу их! — и Нейт услышал — он узнал бы этот звук даже спросонок — щелчок передергиваемого затвора.  
Он дернул Салли на себя, вжимаясь спиной в ноги Кратоса. Зарокотавшие дождем пули взрыли камень. Нейт выглянул из-под левой руки Кратоса и тут же втянулся назад — снова рокот — кисть с куском гарды оторвалась и шлепнулась на пол, раскалываясь с грохотом: до дрожи под ногами. Следующей к ногам Нейта свалилась голова Кратоса. С выбитой пулями глазницей под все еще насупленной бровью и отломанным носом.  
— Это участь всех древних греков? — нервно хохотнул Нейт, озираясь.  
— Если не уберемся отсюда, то будет и наша.  
— Там лестница, за ней, кажется, был еще один проход.  
— Не добежим!  
— Надо отвлечь… — Вторая рука Кратоса тоже рухнула, расколов собой плиту. — На счет «три» бежишь к лестнице. Я догоню. Раз, два, три!  
  
Салли сорвался с места, а Нейт налег на статую. Полегчавшая без конечностей, с подрезанными пулевыми рытвинами ногами, она поддалась и ухнула вперед, выбив из пола целое облако пыли, тут же забившей нос и глаза, но скрывшей Нейта. Огонь утих — не хотели стрелять в молоко — и Нейт бросил быстрый взгляд на стрелявших. Смазанные фигуры, много смазанных фигур, пытающихся окружить — суетятся, но слаженно… не бандиты, наемники.  
Стоявший на колене у стены отнял глаз от прицела, и Нейт замер. Его вморозило в пол.  
  
Не может быть. Пыль царапала глаза, но даже моргнуть не получалось, и Нейт против логики видел все только четче.  
  
Не может.  
  
Не может.  
  
Не может быть.  
  
Призрак Флинна медленно опустил голову назад, к прицелу автомата, и в плиту под ногами вонзилась пуля. Выстрел стал спусковым крючком для прочих. Снова зарокотало. Обожгло плечо, обожгло скулу — и Нейт дернулся к лестнице. За ней правда оказался проход. Нейт даже останавливаться не стал — ломанулся туда сразу.  
  
Ноги проскальзывали по полированным ступеням, но он, спотыкаясь, бежал все дальше. Нестерпимо кололо в боку, но он продолжал перепрыгивать через поваленные колонны и балки, через цепляющийся к ногам вьюн, куски камня, водостоки, корневища деревьев, поваленные стволы, катился под гору, что штурмовали с Салли утром, обдирая руки, втыкаясь коленями в палую хвою и ветки. Бежал до черноты в глазах, пока ладони не вжались в металлический бок их пикапа.  
  
Не может. Быть.  
  
— Нейт… — Салли постучал в окно. Нейт вдруг понял, что сам уже сидит внутри запертой машины и сжимает до боли в суставах руль. Открыть… где же… а вот. Кнопка. Тяжело дышащий Салли последним усилием упал на пассажирское: — За тобой бесы гнались?  
Нейт не ответил. Он стартанул резко — до плевка из выхлопной трубы — теперь заставляя реветь и спотыкаться машину. Меняя лесную тропу на асфальт, затем на сельскую дорогу, он гнал по чудом прошившемуся в голове маршруту, вкладывая всего себя в педаль газа.  
  
Сквозь мельтешащие деревья и дома до него доносились обрывки слов, но он не вслушивался и гнал дальше. И только когда за его спиной захлопнулась дверь, а сам он упал в кресло, его окатило отрезвляющей тишиной. Проморгавшись, он поднял голову и уперся взглядом в озабоченное лицо Салли.  
— Ты вообще чего? Головой ударился?  
— Салли, я…  
— На, — хмуро откликнулся тот, протягивая стакан с водой.  
Нейт жадно опустошил его, смачивая пересохшее, кажется, до трещин горло. Потер чешущийся от каменной крошки и пота нос.  
— Салли, я видел Флинна.  
— Точно ударился.  
— Нет, правда! Одним из стрелков был Флинн. Он стоял всего лишь в нескольких метрах, и я…  
Нейт наклонился, потирая ноющий бок.  
–…Это был он. Я уверен.  
  
Салли покачал головой.  
— Из мертвых не возвращаются.  
— Да ну, — сощурился Нейт. — Тебя тоже на моих глазах как-то застрелили и ничего, живой.  
— Пуля не граната.  
В висках пульсировало. Больно. Нейт сжал их, унимая сводящий с ума стук.  
  
— Ладно, понял, молчу. Поспишь, а утром сам поймешь, что привиделось. Давай. Топай в душ. Надеюсь, там тебя Флинн не навестит.  
В мозг врезалось сразу несколько осколков похороненной памяти.  
— Совершенно не смешно, — холодно отрезал Нейт, оказываясь на ногах.  
— Не подумал, — мрачно буркнул Салли, прячась за экраном ноутбука.  
  
Голова болела все сильней. Да и настроения продолжать разговор у Нейта не было.

 

**Глава 3. Торизское открытие**

  
  
Нейт почесал глаза и пролистал снимки, возвращаясь к пятому фрагменту стены. За прошедшие две недели он успел выучить их все наизусть, но сегодня снова разглядывал на большом увеличении. Что-то он упускал.  
Если выжать всю пафосную воду из найденных реплик, оставался только факт, что Служителями Войны управляли несколько о-иереас. Их именовали не просто жрецами, а хранителями наследия Кратоса. Звучало заманчиво, но проку от такого открытия никакого. Двух о-иереас — Тимасеоса и Дапна — орден выделял особо: их рисовали в центральной зоне, прямо под изображением Кратоса. Нейт изучил каждую складку на их мантиях, но кроме того, что один был нормальным мужиком, а другой — плечистым коротышкой, он для себя так и не открыл.  
  
— Ты вообще спал? — Салли сгрузил на стол пакеты, из которых тянуло свежими лепешками и маринованным мясом. Живот откликнулся быстрее, чем Нейт смог выдавить «привет».  
  
— Может, ты хотя бы ел? — скептически поинтересовался Салли.  
Нейт попытался прикрыть ступней пакет из-под чипсов.  
  
— Ты в тупике. Признай это.  
— Я в тупике. Признаю. Поэтому пытаюсь выбраться.  
Салли закатил глаза, открывая бокс с кукурузой-гриль, и желудок скрутило требовательным узлом. Отодвинув ноутбук, Нейт набросился на еду.  
— Шпашибо.  
— Угу.  
  
— Я бы мог признать поражение, — продолжил разговор Нейт, умяв первый гирос. — Если бы не нашел ничего, кроме устрашающих изображений. Но там есть макаронный монстр! Прямо между двумя верховными жрецами. Нельзя же поклоняться Кратосу и макаронному монстру одновременно, поэтому, наверное, это не он, но что означает клубок червяков с двумя глазами, я не знаю. И такого полно. Это икейная мебель без инструкции по сборке. Нужно уловить связь, и…  
— И?  
— И искать дальше, — пожал Нейт плечам, переходя ко второй порции.  
Салли уже расправился с ужином и, промокнув усы салфеткой, задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу.  
  
— Может тебе просто?.. — Салли словно невзначай принялся разглядывать собственные ногти, и до Нейта начало доходить. Он резко отодвинулся, царапнув ножками стула пол.  
— Выкладывай.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты что-то знаешь. — Нейт поймал взгляд Салли, чтобы тот больше не отвернулся. — Выкладывай.  
  
Салли с нелегким вздохом облокотился на стол, нависая, сокращая дистанцию.  
— Просто хочу сначала убедиться, что это дело тебя не угробит.  
— Что? Салли, да на мне пара царапин — и те уже зажили. Не из такого выбирался.  
— Скажи мне, что дело не во Флинне.  
  
Нейт подбирал слова слишком долго. Сложно быстро соврать прямо в сверлящие тебя глаза.  
— Так я и думал.  
— Какая разница? В смысле… Да, мне не все равно. Я должен убедиться, что мне показалось или что не показалось. — Нейт всплеснул руками и потянулся к Салли. — Но дело не только в этом. Ты был там, видел статую Кратоса. Храм… надо расковырять эту тайну. Это же не просто мелкое дельце с ограблением пары частных коллекций. Это открытие, и я… — Он вскочил, шумно набирая в опустевшую грудь воздух.  
— Я об этом пожалею, — прервал его Салли. — Но ноешь ты убедительно. Ладно. Рассказываю. Я решил, что раз уж нас в Грецию занесло, стоит навестить знакомых, а то мало ли когда еще жизнь сведет. И узнал интересную штуку. Пару лет назад студентики Лаконийского археологического университета поперлись в поход. Вернулись психами. В хорошем смысле. Перетрясли все училище, что надо начать раскопки под Торизой — мол, нашли они там нечто удивительное. Им не особо верили, какие из них археологи на втором курсе? Но они добились разрешения. За полгода ничего интересного не нашли, и все поутихло. То есть они-то там копали себе потихоньку, обещали вот-вот показать миру нечто феноменальное, но по Греции таких первооткрывателей — каждое первое училище. А месяц назад место раскопок обнесли огромным забором, на подъездах расставили чоповские посты. Студентики по домам вернулись — и не с пустыми кошельками. Выкупили у них все. И знаешь кто? Некая Селина Карсон.  
— Селина?.. Жена?  
— Угу.  
  
Нейт мерял комнату шагами, потирая левый бок.  
— У тебя опять?  
— Что? А… неважно. Слушай, Салли, тяжело туда пробраться?  
— Не знаю, надо своими глазами увидеть. Мне нужно время на разведку. Но ты можешь заглянуть в дом Селины. Она себе прямо в Торизе прикупила коттедж. Ценное-то наверняка при себе держит.  
— Дай мне пять минут.  
— Но когда ты собираешься спать?  
— В машине высплюсь.  
— А вести кто будет?  
— Кто бодр, тот и будет, — откликнулся Нейт уже из ванной.  
— Наглец.  
  


***

  
  
Темнота царила непроглядная. Нейт шел по глушащему шаги мягкому ковру, не видя даже своих коленей. Фонарь выхватывал понаставленную вразнобой массивную мебель да облупившиеся карнизы. Нейт нервно повел плечом, хмурясь.  
Охрану, если так можно назвать сонного консьержа на въезде, что оставил боевое прошлое в том веке, и одиноко патрулирующего сад бугая, он обошел за несколько минут и ждал серьезного сопротивления в доме, а нашел только пыль и тишину.  
С каждым шагом по захламленному дому Нейт все сильнее подозревал, что Салли обманули. И коттедж принадлежит не Селине, а съехавшему в дом престарелых греку.  
  
Пустые комнаты с голыми кроватями — ни паутины, ни разрухи, но и ни одной дурацкой подушечки с овцой или фикуса. Только треснутые глиняные горшки и наглухо зашторенные окна. В затылке холодно заныло. Надо убираться отсюда. Проверить второй этаж для очистки совести и убираться. От мертвых домов всегда рукам липко.  
  
Взбежав по устланной, как и все вокруг, ковром лестнице, Нейт уткнулся прямо в книжные стеллажи. Длинные, занимающие целую стену — Нейт не поленился обшарить фонарем каждую полку, но ждали его там лишь книги вроде «Здорового питания для людей за 60» и полного собрания сочинений Кики Дамулы. На верхних полках — дешевые африканские побрякушки, а под шкафами только мохнатые клочья пыли.  
Пустышка. Ох уж эти наводчики Салли. Хорошо бы просто ошиблись, а не подставили. Уходить с пустыми руками всегда досадно, к такому не привыкаешь и после десятка неудач. Но на этот раз Нейт ощущал эту горечь даже языком. До тошноты. Он разочарованно дернул ручку последней двери, и запястье чуть не хрустнуло — заперто.  
  
Присев на корточки, стараясь не сильно нагружать ноющий бок, Нейт зажал фонарик зубами и полез в сумку. Замок из типовых, цилиндровый, подойдет и маленькая связка без изысков.  
Первая отмычка не прошла. Перехватив ту, что поменьше, Нейт попытался снова — лучше. Но нужен больший угол. Третья подошла идеально. Распертая фонариком челюсть ныла, и Нейт ускорился. Щелчок — штифт поддался, и Нейт подкрутил личинку. Теперь второй. Третий.  
  
Четвертым щелчком стал щелчок взведенного курка, и в затылок вжался холодный металл.  
— Ты никогда не умел взламывать замки, — презрительно хмыкнул призрак.  
Нейт замер. Холод сковал тело. Прострелил по спине, вцепился в легкие, заставил выронить отмычку. Нейт так глупо позволил подкрасться к себе, увлекшись замком, зато теперь он слышал каждый свой вдох. И не только свой — тот, за спиной, тоже дышал. Хотелось повернуться и увидеть, убедиться наконец… А еще хотелось исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Хотелось проснуться.  
Свело напряженную челюсть, и фонарик упал на пол. Нейт машинально потянулся за ним, но пальцы стукнулись о чужой сапог. Хруст. Темнота.  
  
— Вставай, Дрейк.  
Медленно, в сопровождении давящего на затылок пистолета, Нейт поднялся. Слова дались удивительно легко:  
— С кем из демонов ты переспал, чтобы на побывку домой смотаться?  
Знакомый смешок за спиной отозвался тянущей вибрацией внутри.  
— А у тебя все по-прежнему. Плоские шутки и переоценка собственных сил. Так нравится идти против влиятельных людей?  
— У меня это неплохо получается, знаешь ли.  
— Знаю, — голос зазвучал совсем близко, прямо в ухо. — И какой ценой, тоже знаю.  
Нейт вздрогнул. Он повернул было голову, начав:  
— Гарри, я…  
— А-а, — Гарри больно вдавил пистолет, напоминая о нем. — Без мелодраммы.  
  
Одно комариное касание, и все мышцы в теле ослабли. Нейт не смог удержаться на ногах. Он словно со стороны видел, как оседает на ковер его размякшее от укола в шею тело. Это было последнее, что он смог осознать — следующим глотком пыльная темнота проглотила его сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Сначала пришла головная боль. Несильная, но тягучая, не дающая провалиться назад в пучину. Нейт осознавал себя кусками: скрюченная спина, затекшая шея. Руки… рук он не чувствовал почти, зато заметил их отсутствие. Пошевелил через силу кистями — что-то мешало — но смог сжать пальцы. Как сквозь желе, но смог. Сжал снова, перебарывая непослушные связки.  
  
Жив. Гарри Флинн жив. Его ублюдочный транквилизатор ни с чем не спутаешь. Нейт вытянулся, выравнивая спину и подтягивая руки к груди — теперь получилось. Как засранец выжил, когда его на глазах Нейта разорвало в клочья? Нейт и шагу не успел сделать, не то что остановить, а от колонны одни мелкие куски, и потолок трещит до боли в ушах, Хлоя кричит и тащит прочь… Гарь. Соль. Пульсирующий жар в висках. Мышцы загудели от одного воспоминания, от того, как не смог все изменить, от желания переиграть, которое только и может, что скручивать жгутами тело, потому что воскрешать не умеет даже смола Древа Жизни.  
Но в темноте был Гарри. Его голос. Его дыхание.  
  
Нейт зажмурился и распахнул глаза пошире.  
Темнота рассеивалась. Он лежал, уткнувшись носом в дощатый пол. Перевернуться стоило некоторых усилий. Похоже, далеко его волочь не стали: бросили на чердаке все того же коттеджа. На запястьях наручники. Нейт разогнул ноющие локти и ощупал карманы: ни телефона, ни отмычек. Сумки тоже нет. Ну да. Наивно было ждать другого. Флинн бывал конченным идиотом, но в таких делах остался профи.  
  
Боль и отеки неохотно отступали: прояснялось в голове, и пробивающийся сквозь мансардное окно лунный свет больше не резал глаза. Распластанная по твердым доскам спина расслаблялась. Когда в ушах перестало шуметь, Нейт услышал голоса. Он дернулся к источнику звука и разглядел желтую полосу пробивающегося из-под пола электрического света.  
Нейт подполз к щели и приник к ней.  
  
Небольшая комната. Стол, заваленный чертежами и картами. За столом устроилась плотно сложенная блондинка: строгий хвост, походная одежда — не домоседка. А рядом с ней, на краю стола, сидел Гарри.  
Ничуть не изменился.  
  
— Никос звонил, — голос у нее был невыспавшимся. — Разрешил нанять еще троих, но начинает ворчать. И я понимаю его.  
— А чего вы хотели? Такое за пять минут не делается. В руинах найти подсказку не так просто, как в идеально сохранившемся храме.  
— Знаю, Никос и не торопил. Но по-дружески предупреждаю: не тяни.  
— Я работаю, — Гарри потряс картой.  
— Может, стоит привлечь Дрейка, раз уж он тут так удачно оказался? — ядовито поинтересовалась Селина. — С храмом на Нестосе у него быстрее получилось.  
— Спасибо ему за это, но дальше я справлюсь сам! — отрезал Гарри, придвигая к себе словарь. — Дрейк пусть дожидается Никоса. Все равно сотрудничать не захочет. Ты приставила к нему охрану?  
— Почти всех, кого вызвала.  
— Все входы перекрыла? Этот проскользнет, и не заметишь. Вон, Гривиса облапошил, а ты так надеялась на старика.  
— А то я не знаю, кто такой Дрейк! Все! — воскликнула она и нудно, как маленькому, принялась перечислять, показательно загибая пальцы. — Двое у двери, еще трое контролируют коридор. У парадной и запасной дверей тоже по посту.  
Нейт не сдержал ухмылки. Ну спасибо.  
— Я близок, — тише продолжил Гарри. — Но древнегреческий не мой конек. Как думаешь, вот здесь: «сжечь земное ради духовного» или «жар земной не даст угаснуть духу»?  
Нейт приподнялся на локтях. «Жар земной»… Конечно! Все дело в вулканах. Он мотнул головой, борясь с давящим на плечи желанием снова прижаться к щели, где бормотал ироничный, пускающий по спине мурашки голос.  
  
Сев на пятки, он огляделся: пианино со сломанной ножкой в углу, холодильник… фанерные ящики. Сойдут, лишь бы выдержали. Ему потребовалось взгромоздить друг на друга пять штук, чтобы соорудить подобие лестницы и добраться до окна. Простая задвижка тихо скрипнула, отъезжая в сторону. Ну да, кто вешает замки на мансардные окна? С трудом подтянувшись, Нейт втащил на крышу свой зад. Предрассветная прохлада ударила в голову до тошноты. Нейт вдохнул пару раз полной грудью, давая свежему воздуху вымести остатки медикаментозного дурмана. Как только мир вокруг перестал покачиваться, Нейт перекинул через раму ноги и съехал по черепице, стормозив о снегозадержатели. Те дрогнули, но выдержали. Нейт вцепился в них, надеясь, что они выдержат еще один рывок, и, выбрав кусок стены без окон, свесился вниз. Прыгнул.  
  
Отбитые пятки загудели. Пошатнувшись, Нейт всплеснул скованными руками, но не смог удержаться и рухнул. Ветки жимолости легко смялись: защипало шею, щеки, Нейта обнял раздирающий кофту и трещащий ломающимися ветками куст.  
— Ты слышал? — настороженно поинтересовался кто-то за углом.  
— Нет, — раздраженно отозвался второй.  
Нейт не сомневался, что на самом деле болтуну всыпали за открытый невовремя рот и уже двинулись в его сторону. Оттолкнувшись от земли, он припустил за другой угол дома.  
  
На повороте ноги снова подвели, и он вцепился в водосток. Вслушался: шаги, их там больше, чем двое, — человек пять. Шаги снова, остановились — разглядывают куст.  
— Надо сообщить…  
— Да тихо ты!  
Шуршание кармана.  
  
Нейт спешно спрятался в тень живой изгороди и двинулся вдоль нее, стараясь балансировать локтями. В домике консьержа горел свет, и в широкие окна Нейт видел, что тот больше не клюет носом, но пучит глаза только на дорогу, на дверь не смотрит. Такие шансы не упускают.  
  
Проносясь мимо — это ведь он Гривис? — все проморгавшего Гривиса с его сотовым и ключами от машины, Нейт не упустил возможности и широко улыбнулся, попав под луч фонаря. Помахал бы, да наручники не дали. Гривис заорал истошно, вдарил по тревожной кнопке, и по всему участку затрезвонила сигнализация.  
Нейт успел добежать до машины, когда до него донеслись крики и топот. Он дернул дверцу и неуклюже ввалился внутрь. Сначала передача — автоматическая коробка, да Нейт сегодня везунчик! — теперь газу, газу…  
Раздались выстрелы.  
  
— Это моя машина, не стреляйте!  
— Если Дрейк уйдет из-за тебя, то тебе будет уже не до машины, — ругнулась Селина, подгоняя наемников. — Живее, по машинам! Флинн, останься, проверь, что он ничего не украл.  
— Есть, мэм, — шутливо отдал он честь. Нейт не услышал это — по усмешке прочитал. Гарри стоял на крыльце и смотрел, словно знал, что Нейт поймает его взгляд в зеркале.  
  
Нейт сдал назад и крутанул руль, зажимая его коленом. Затем в другую сторону. Переключив на переднюю передачу, он перебросил руки на руль, пытаясь выйти из заноса. Машина вихляла, будто под колесами был не асфальт, а весенний лед. Болели от перенапряжения запястья, металлические ободы вгрызались в кожу, но Нейт гнал к выезду из поселка, сцепив зубы и не оборачиваясь.  
  


***

  
  
— Салли! Салли! — незнакомый номер орал голосом Нейта прямо в еще не проснувшееся ухо.  
— Черт, Нейт… ты?  
— Подхвати меня у церкви святого Георгия, — в трубке трещало, Нейт говорил по громкой связи.  
— Что?  
— У церкви, быстрее, Салли, я не один, — рев, стрельба, рев. — Я сброшу их на главном перекрестке. Но надолго это их не задержит, жди у церкви.  
— А моя разведка?..  
— Салли! У церкви!  
  


***

  
  
Дребезжащая простреленными колесами машина распорола ночную тишину церковной площади. Подпрыгивая на неровной брусчатке, она не въехала — ввалилась на площадь из-за крытого рынка. Нейт выскочил из вихляющей консервной банки на ходу. Он пролетел несколько метров кубарем прямо под ноги к курящему на крыльце церкви Салли, распугивая ластящихся к нему котов. А машина врезалась в фонарный столб со злобным скрежетом, и тот, угрожающе загудев, накренился.  
— Боже, — Салли подхватил Нейта за локоть, помогая встать. — Нейт, во что…  
— В машину! В машину! — закричал Нейт, выдирая руку у Салли. Тот успел разглядеть наручники и помог с дверью, позволяя легко нырнуть на сиденье. Вовремя — на площади объявилась погоня, загрохотали автоматы. Заорали бросившиеся врассыпную коты.  
Нейт захлопнул дверь, и Салли, фыркнув мотором, стартанул: Нейта вжало в спинку, но он продолжал бормотать: «быстрее, быстрее, давай», пока Салли не рявкнул:  
— Ляжь и заткнись!  
  
Нейт послушно приник к сидению, цепляясь пальцами за ручку двери. Через секунду его засыпало осколками заднего стекла. Салли громыхнул бардачком и высунулся, отстреливаясь.  
  
Визг, скрежет, рев — попал.  
Грохот. Хорошо попал.  
  
Салли снова вернулся к дороге и резко ушел вправо. Нейт скатился ниже, под сиденье, стряхивая с себя лезущие за шиворот осколки.  
— Наш план?  
— Убираемся подальше из Торизы, — пробубнил Нейт из своего убежища. От резких поворотов мутило, и он старался прижаться к полу как можно плотнее. — Нам нужен вулкан.  
— Вот поэтому я не люблю твои планы.  
— Салли, это был не макаронный монстр, а система пещер, карта. И «бессмертное величие верховных о-иереас» не про их крутизну, а про могилы. Те глаза-фрикадельки — это могилы. Селина нашла, что «жар земной не даст угаснуть духу» — то есть они похоронены в пещерах в толще вулкана.  
Вообще-то нашел Флинн. Но говорить это Салли не хотелось.  
— Какие-то Служители Кротов…  
— Типа того.  
— Можешь выдохнуть, оторвались.  
— Спасибо. Салли… буду должен.  
— Твой счет в моем банке давно смахивает на черную дыру.

 

**Глава 4. Два из двух**

  
  
Нейт поджал губы и пнул осколок могильной плиты. Опоздал.  
  
 _— Так какой вулкан мы ищем? — Салли вскрыл наручники и теперь обрабатывал разодранную кожу.  
— Дай подумать, — Нейт прикусил губу, пока Салли доставал грязь из раны. — Двухглавый, слишком напирают на это число во всем, что связано с Кратосом. Но надо спешить. Они почти догадались и сами.  
— Они? С Селиной был Никос?  
— Нет, Флинн, — неохотно сознался Нейт.  
Салли замолчал, подбирая слова. Начал он с осторожного:  
— Нейт, понимаю, что тебе…  
— Я говорил с ним, — кажется, именно усталость и обыденность в голосе убедили Салли. — А ты думаешь, кто меня так? — Нейт пошевелил перебинтованными запястьями и показал синяк от укола на шее. — Дай ноутбук, нужно определиться с вулканом.  
— Раньше завтрашнего вечера не выдвинемся. Нам нужны бензин и оружие. И машину сменить.  
— Намек понял, но мне все равно не спится._  
  
В пещере еще стоял запах свежей гари. Взрывали осторожно — только скрывавший могилу квадратный саркофаг, но опаленная вулканическая порода воняла серой и каленым железом, разъедая ноздри.  
  
 _— Метана. — Нейт отодвинул ноутбук и вытянулся на кушетке. — Мы едем к Метане.  
— Как скажешь. — Салли дочистил пистолет и проверил ход затвора. — Значит, Флинн и правда выжил?  
— Угу. — Нейт посмотрел в потолок, разглядывая трещины на побелке. Сон все еще не шел, хотя опухшие глаза давно пересохли и просили отдыха.  
— Но…  
— Понятия не имею. У него спроси. — Он отвернулся к стене, пытаясь хотя бы сделать вид, что спит._  
  
Нейт присел на крупный камень, чтобы еще раз посмотреть видео от Салли. Пещера, похожая на эту — естественная, не рукотворная, но просторная. Посреди нее крупный кубический саркофаг: простой, гладкий, с выточенными до остроты ребрами. Без надписей и рисунков, только узор квадратами по низу выдавал родство греческому.  
«Совсем намертво установлен?» — смска отправлялась долго, но все же улетела.  
Через несколько минут телефон чирикнул:  
«Монолитный, дверцы нет. Но порода отступила ниже, он шатается».  
«Опрокинуть сможешь?»  
  
 _Открыл глаза он лежа на теплых камнях. От долгого сна затекла шея, но он продолжал задирать голову, глядя в высокое белесое небо. Рядом с ним оказалось пустое пространство, и он раскинулся звездой, потягиваясь. Пахло костром — а Гарри бывает не придурком, не отлить отошел, а за готовку взялся. Нейт скосил глаза к их палатке: костер, мясо. Гарри сидел рядом, склонившись к заточенным под шампуры веткам, но не переворачивал шкворчащие куски. Он вообще ничего не делал, даже не дышал.  
— Гарри?  
Все то же, белесое и недвижимое, как воздух, молчание.  
— Гарри, тебя строительным клеем облили?  
Ответ был тихим и неестественным, как и поза:  
— Паук.  
Нейт сел со смешком:  
— Серьезно? А ноготь у тебя не сломался? — шутка утонула в вязкой тишине, и Нейт стушевался.  
Подойдя, он увидел крупного паука на предплечье Гарри. Мохнатое насекомое лениво перебирало лапками, проминая кожу. Паук искал путь, чтобы слезть, но развернуться не догадывался.  
— Расслабься, он не ядовитый.  
Но вспотевший до мокрой футболки Гарри не отреагировал. Не отвернулся. Не начал дышать.  
Нейт присел на корточки рядом.  
— Эй. Гарри.  
Гарри не слышал.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
В широко распахнутых глазах отражалось небо, но они казались темными от плескавшегося в них страха.  
— Посмотри, — повторил Нейт, ухватывая Гарри за подбородок и насильно разворачивая его лицо к себе. Сам он потянулся к пауку и подхватил круглое тельце, медленно снимая его с руки Гарри.  
  
Нейт проснулся. По ладони щекотно бегала косиножка. Нейт стряхнул ее на пол, переворачиваясь.  
Шея и правда затекла. _  
  
Нейт встал и прошелся вдоль останков саркофага, разглядывая постамент с захоронением Тимасеоса. Каменный гроб пробило сбоку, по нему пошла трещина, а в дыру свисала черная от вулканической пыли кисть. На указательном пальце перстень с заглавной буквой «омега» — символ Кратоса. Золотое, Нейт без проверки верил, но перстень не забрали. Ничтожная мелочевка для Никоса. Он и клинки не для наживы ищет…  
  
«Готово», — сообщил наконец телефон. Следом фото: такой же гроб. Только сверху лежит скрижаль. Надписей не разобрать, но по центру располагалось отверстие под нечто круглое с несколькими выступами.  
Нейт провел рукой по покатой крышке — скребущая кожу пыль исчезала в центре. Здесь совсем недавно еще лежало что-то. Круглое.  
«Забирай скрижаль», — набрал Нейт. — «Я опоздал».  
«Я буду у твоей точки входа минут через сорок».  
«Езжай в отель. Я вижу их следы».  
  
Нейт сунул телефон в карман и пошел по следам: черная, свежая пыль от раскуроченной породы оставляла хорошие следы ботинок на запыленной, посветлевшей от времени поверхности. Отряд Никоса ушел другим ходом. Более узкий коридор извивался, но не уходил вглубь горы, а уводил по ее периметру дальше. Если, конечно, внутренний компас Нейту не врал: телефон отказался здесь ловить.  
  


***

  
  
Солнце клонилось к горизонту. После тьмы пещер оно ослепило до рези в глазах. Сначала на Нейта обрушились запахи разогретых жарким днем трав и шелестящий теплый ветер. Затем сквозь него Нейт расслышал голоса и сделал шаг назад, за поросший мягким мхом валун.  
В желтом от закатного света подлеске наемники разбили лагерь. Несколько джипов, все с прицепами: взрывчатка, оборудование… значит, Нейту не показалось, и в паре мест лаз бурили, убирая завалы. Длинным же они путем шли — карту неправильно прочитали? Или своим медвежьим вторжением в Нестосовский храм подпортили?  
  
Наемники сгрудились на расчищенной от кустарника поляне и ужинали, развлекаясь между делом колодой карт. Чуть поодаль от вместительных джипов стоял внедорожник поменьше. Возле него, за походным столом, стоял Флинн. На черной футболке гарь была не видна, зато на подкрашенной солнцем коже темные полосы выглядели боевым узором. Широкие карго-штаны шли ему не меньше привычных Нейту обрисовывающих фигуру джинс.  
Бросив перчатки на стол, он делал пометки на ватмане. Он был один.  
  
Нейт оказался за его спиной сразу: в два шага, не помня толком, как преодолел разделяющие их метры, умудрившись не обнаружить себя. Рука сама вытащила пистолет из кобуры и медленно подняла его.  
— Руки.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул.  
— Неоригинально, Дрейк.  
— Удачный прием грех не скопировать.  
Гарри согнул руки в локтях, поднимая их, и слегка повернул голову:  
— Спасибо за комплимент.  
— Лучше сразу к делу.  
— Вот так? А предварительные ласки? — приподнял Гарри бровь. Нейт ткнул дулом ПМа между его лопаток. — Воу-воу, ты сегодня груб!  
— Оно у тебя.  
— Уверен?  
— Ты бы не доверил ценную вещь костоломам. Отдай по-хорошему.  
— Зачем? Что ты мне сделаешь?  
  
Нейт сделал шаг, сокращая дистанцию. Пистолет проехался по складкам футболки и скользнул выше, оставляя светлую полосу на шее, ткнулся в ямочку под затылком.  
— Ответ очевиден, разве нет?  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, потому что ты другой. Не из таких. Нейтан Дрейк не… — он запнулся, когда пальцы Нейта легли на горло — прямо на дрожащую от частого пульса сонную артерию. Пульс отдавался в пальцах, проникал под кожу — бешеный, резкий пульс. Нейт сделал еще один шаг, смещая пистолет правее, под ухо Гарри. В другое он прошептал:  
— И все же кто-то пересрал.  
Гарри выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы.  
  
Щелчок курка.  
— Я сказал, давай сюда.  
Рука Гарри дернулась вниз, но Нейт перехватил его за запястье. Теплая кожа, натянутые стальными нитями жилы. Отдающийся уже в солнечном сплетении чужой пульс. Гарри показательно хмыкнул — вышло глухо и нервно — и расслабил руку, снова поднимая ее вверх.  
— На поясе. Справа.  
  
Нейт расстегнул кожаный ремешок и залез в мягкий подсумок. Внутри лежал увесистый круглый амулет. Даже в закатном свете было видно, насколько составляющий основу камень синий. Небесно-синий, прозрачный слегка, словно светящийся изнутри синий янтарь. Застывшая небесная смола. Нейт знал, почему отворачивается Гарри — у самого дрогнули пальцы.  
Он поспешил спрятать находку к себе.  
— Что теперь? — с сухим вызовом поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Все просто. Ты и сам знаешь.  
— Нет, ты не станешь…  
— Очень даже стану. Где?  
Гарри замолчал. Сглотнул. Нейт чиркнул пистолетом за ухом.  
— Левый карман, — скривился Гарри.  
  
Нейт провел ладонью от пояса ниже, ощупывая карманы. Он чувствовал тепло кожи сквозь толстую ткань — греческое лето жарило даже вечерами. Ладонь сомкнулась на цилиндре с впрыскивателем.  
— Я сделаю вид, что ты сопротивлялся, — сказал он уже оседающему на руки Гарри.  
  
Осторожно опустив его на землю, Нейт бросил транквилизатор рядом, запустил пальцы в густые темно-рыжие волосы и растрепал их. Обычно Гарри даже спросонок за такое хватал за руки и огрызался. Тело помнило эти ощущения так хорошо, что без сомкнувшихся на предплечье пальцев было почти неуютно. Нейт отдернул руку — у него не так много времени.  
  
Бесшумно сложив одну половину стола, Нейт завалил его на бок. Бросил карту на землю и с силой наступил на нее. Потоптался вокруг, обламывая молодые побеги. Еще пара комьев земли на бок автомобиля — он бы взметнул их ногой, уворачиваясь от удара. А Флинн, сопротивляясь, прочертил бы сапогами здесь, где Нейт прорыл две борозды пятками. И упал бы он от укола мешком.  
Замявшись, Нейт все же сложил ноги Гарри под другим углом и подвернул под спину руку.  
  
Оставалось только развернуться и, не подняв тревоги (удалось), не запнувшись ни разу (провалено) и не оглядываясь (провалено, дважды), скрыться в темном проходе.  
  


***

  
  
Батарейки в фонарике сдохли совсем невовремя. Нейт даже к разбитой могиле не успел вернуться. Он постучал по фонарику, тот загорелся, но сразу же предсмертно замерцал и отключился. Теперь уже с концами.  
Оставался мобильник. Экономя батарею в нем, Нейт подсвечивал путь и выключал экран, топая до развилки на ощупь, и старался не думать о тающем почти на глазах индикаторе заряда. Хотелось пить. В желудке скребся голод.  
  
Выбрав путь на очередном перекрестке, Нейт опустил руку, хватаясь свободной за стену-ориентир, и подумал, что неплохо было бы иметь ленту батареек вместо патронташной. По коридору все еще разливался голубоватый свет. Нейт поднял мобильник с процеженным сквозь зубы «ну я же сказал, выклю…» и уставился на потухший экран. Светил не он.  
Нейт обернулся — никого. Впереди и сзади черные проемы коридоров. Пригладив вздыбившиеся на затылке волосы, Нейт еще раз посмотрел на пятно света. Исходило словно бы… от него?  
  
Нейт оглядел себя — светилась сумка. Сквозь плетение ткани пробивалось приглушенное, но уверенное сияние. Амулет… Нейт вытащил его, завороженно глядя на неторопливо ворочащиеся в толще камня клочья тумана. Свет его был ярче луча фонарика.  
Нейт обхватил амулет пальцами и выставил перед собой, освещая дорогу.  
  
За следующим поворотом его ждала уже знакомая могила Тимасеоса. Раздавшееся в мертвой тишине тихое шуршание — как струйка песка по камню — подбросило Нейта. Выхватив пистолет, он прижался к стене и выставил вперед амулет. Его глаза привыкли, а любой, кто сидел в западне, ослеп бы на миг.  
Обращенный на могилу амулет засветился ярче, освещая всю полость пещеры. Ни людей, ни теней, только обломки саркофага покачивались. Нейт выдохнул и, передернув плечами, вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Просто шуганувшаяся света пещерная зверюга.  
На какие же громадные и ровные куски раскололся саркофаг. Днем казалось, что его сильнее раздробило. Нейт сделал шаг, и камни снова качнулись. Он ускорился, несмотря на гудящие стопы, не забывая светить под ноги и крепче сжимая ПМ. Стены и пол оставались недвижимы — не сейсмическое, но иметь дело с тем, кто невзначай ворочал глыбы, оставаясь невидимым, не хотелось. С каждым шагом доносящееся шуршание становилось тише, а амулет гас.  
Люминесценции нужен заряд, камень и так слишком мало находился на свету, а сам держал «зарядку» будь здоров. Камень лучше Нейта держался, честно говоря. Потух он ровно в тот момент, когда Нейт свернул в последний раз, и в дальнем проеме вместо непроглядной тьмы показалось усыпанное звездами небо.  
  
Выйдя из пещерного мрака, Нейт почувствовал, как подкашиваются усталые ноги, и опустился на землю. Он весь держался только на напряжении, не покидавшем его от могилы. Сейчас оно уходило из тела вместе с остатками сил.  
Машина Салли стояла ниже — на дороге, Салли не гасил фар. Нейт просто кинул ему звонок и, когда тот выскочил из машины, окликнул его, по-детски изобразив клич индейца.  
  
— Плиту не забудь! — бросил Нейт, когда Салли уже было направился к нему.  
Вместо приветствия Нейт получил щелбан, но Салли положил перед ним скрижаль.  
— Паршиво она сохранилась, — сказал он, присаживаясь на корточки и включая нормальный походный фонарь. — Лежала в идеальных условиях, прикрытая тяжеленным, уж поверь моей пояснице, саркофагом, но словно из гипса ее делали.  
Надписи на плите и правда стерлись до неузнаваемости. Нейт вытащил амулет — тот не просто засветился вновь, он завибрировал. Задрожали пальцы руки, сильнее, чем от вибрации, — от внутреннего, но попадающего четко в такт ощущения. Нейт уже ни в чем не был уверен, но все выступы золотых держателей камня идеально совпадали с выточенным в скрижали отверстием. Он вставил амулет, и по плите пробежалась волна сизого тумана. Она распространялась от камня, выметая пыль, делая узоры и письмена четкими, восстанавливая провалы.  
— Что за… — пробормотал Салли.  
  
Нейт вглядывался во все надписи, пытаясь перевести на ходу. Память подводила.  
— Здесь про заточение. Про эриний. «Вырвался из лап клятвы, что обманщику…», гекатонхейры… — Перед глазами поплыло, но Нейт сморгнул муть, вглядываясь пристальней. — Эгеон… — Плита задрожала, вторя вибрации амулета, и Нейт попытался ухватить ее, но та рассыпалась под пальцами в пыль. Амулет вспыхнул последний раз и погас.

 

**Глава 5. Особенности партнерства**

  
  
Никос помог сесть. Когда спина коснулась автомобиля, и кровь вновь зациркулировала по телу, Гарри смог пробормотать:  
— Его забрал Дрейк.  
— Твою мать, ты отдал его Дрейку? Да как ты?.. — раздул ноздри Никос, сжимая кулаки. Он всем телом навис над Гарри, и тот напрягся, подтягивая руки ближе, хотя тело протестующе заныло.  
— Не дури, Никос. Мы ведь партнеры.  
— Да, я… — Никос медленно разжал пальцы, опуская взгляд. — Извини. Дрейк успел меня изрядно достать. Слышу о нем — и бешенство охватывает тело. Либо с ним сама Тихея, либо он намного умнее своего вида на десять долларов.  
— Знакомое чувство, — от ухмылки заныла трещина на пересохшей губе.  
— Хочешь? — Никос протянул Гарри флягу.  
— Спасибо. — Виски быстро ударило в голову, но сердце погнало застывшую кровь быстрее. — Он хитрый уж, но это неядовитая змея. Следи за ним — и найдешь, что ищешь.  
— Ладно, приятель, давай, — Никос закинул руку Гарри к себе на плечо и, подняв рывком, помог сесть в машину.  
  


***

  
  
— Уверен?  
— Да, — нахмурился Нейт.  
— До этого мне мамочка разрешала ходить вместе! — противным голосом протянул Салли.  
— До этого все не заходило так далеко.  
— Тем более тебе нужен напарник, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Салли.  
— У меня плохо с ними складывается.  
— Ты не виноват в смерти Флинна, — выпалил он, оборачиваясь.  
Нейт сжал плотнее губы, и Салли отвернулся, перехватывая крепче руль.  
  
В пикапе повисло тягостное молчание. Только колеса постукивали по дорожным колдобинам.  
  
— Но я и не спас.  
  
Из-за поворота выплыла скала. Ее странная форма сгладилась временем, но все еще бросалась в глаза. Огромный великан сгорбился под тяжестью ноши и схватился руками за соседние — приглядевшись, Нейт и правда увидел отдельные пальцы на каждой из многих рук, упершихся в горную гряду.  
  
— Не нравится мне твой Эгеон, — дернул плечом Салли, притормаживая перед ямой.  
Пикап подпрыгнул, заставляя вцепиться в сиденье.  
— Он мало кому нравился. Гекатонхейр, из тела которого эринии сделали тюрьму для клятвопреступников, вряд ли был приятным в общении парнем.  
  
Нейт увидел и лицо Эгеона — безобразное, с угадывающимся контуром вываленного языка и сколотым лбом. Несмотря на раскаляющее машину солнце, Нейта знобило.  
  


***

  
  
Нейт проверил карманы и сумку и захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Он был не с тобой, а против тебя. Может быть, в этом дело?  
— Может быть. А может, это и есть моя ошибка.  
— Обещаю не лизать зад Никосу и всегда оставаться твоим верным напарником.  
— Салли… — Нейт вернулся и просунулся в окно, опираясь на опущенное стекло. — Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Ты меня еще переживешь. Но мне нужны план отхода и прикрытый тыл. Так что останься здесь. Пожалуйста.  
— Знаю я, — махнул тот рукой. — Пытался тебя развеселить. А то ты не на искателя сокровищ похож, а на чистильщика обуви. Будь на связи.  
Нейт усмехнулся и постучал по передатчику, заставляя приемник Салли пошуршать.  
  


***

  
  
Коридор вгрызался вглубь скалы равномерными витками — они напоминали следы бура. И только пол был гладким. Здесь, конечно, могла раньше течь подгорная река, но она промыла бы русло, а Нейт шел по ровной поверхности, и с каждым шагом стены подземного хода обворачивали гостя острыми ребрами выступающих витков.  
  
Не гостя.  
  
На первую решетку Нейт наткнулся, выйдя к развилке. Ее впаяли между двумя черными провалами коридоров. Толстые прутья уходили в стену так глубоко, что казалось — росли прямо из нее. Плоть горы поглотила их основания, словно облепившая титановый штырь мышца. У этой решетки не было двери — из огороженной ею ниши не было выхода. Для рассыпавшегося наполовину в прах скелета в углу уж точно.  
Нейт посветил в левый проем: стены и пол зашевелились, Нейт моргнул и разглядел жирных зеленых мух, ковром ползающих по всем поверхностям. Они шумно стрекотали и двигались, сталкиваясь друг с другом, жужжа до звона в ушах.  
Нейт отшатнулся — под кофтой зачесалось, но между пальцами и кожей оказалась только влажная ткань. На затылке только капли собственного пота.  
Нейт выдохнул, покрепче перехватил фонарь и снова сунулся внутрь. Ни одной мухи. Исчезли, как мираж. Прочесав пальцами волосы, Нейт приблизил руку с фонарем к стене: отверстия. Крупнее, мельче, напоминающие соты, они усыпали серую породу.  
Впереди виднелись целые ряды камер.  
  
Нейт пошел другим коридором. Что-то ценное следовало искать в глубинах. Наклон все возрастал — местами пол провалился, и Нейту приходилось подтягиваться на руках, чтобы идти дальше. Он не сворачивал в ответвления, заполненные камерами и бог знает чем еще, продолжая путь по напоминающему гигантскую трахею ходу.  
Чистый воздух находил пути. Окаменевший гекатонхейр прохудился с годами, а быть может, так было всегда. Без глотка свежего воздуха, иногда попадающего в легкие, можно и забыть, что там, за решеткой, есть мир, которого тебя навсегда лишили. Чтобы отнимать надежду, ее надо давать. Главное не напороться на того, в ком надежда и не думала умирать, и кого игрой в кошки-мышки только раззадоришь, рискуя оказаться на месте мышки. Кратос был как раз из таких.  
  
Поймав ветерок, Нейт остановился, сбивчиво дыша после тяжелого подъема. Ветер нес с собой новый запах — не камень, не застоявшаяся в углах вода. А железо. Сухое и соленое до набившей рот слюны железо. Нейт ускорился. Коридор, наконец, расширялся воронкой, теряя свой наклон и выводя в зал.  
Огромная полость, залитая дневным светом — в потолке зияла крупная дыра, через которую Нейт видел другую скалу и ту самую руку, которой раненный Эгеон схватился… мог бы схватиться, если бы был живым существом. Нейт выключил фонарь. На руке гекатонхейра сидели крупные птицы, казавшиеся точками отсюда, но Нейт слышал их гомон. А еще он слышал журчание воды. Мимо ног текла бурая от ржавчины вода — именно от нее пахло железом. Она текла из центра зала — не била ручьем, а тихо булькала из-под воткнутого в каменную плиту клинка.  
Вживую он был еще больше, чем Нейт представлял себе. И ни следа ржавчины даже на омываемой водой части. Мрачное, тусклое сияние темного металла. Нейт вытащил из сумки моток веревки и, натянув ее между ладонями, провел вдоль меча — первая же зазубрина рассекла толстый корд как старую нитку.  
  
Нейт усмехнулся, и стены эхом вернули ему его неуверенный смешок. Узоры на центральной части клинка — той, где по уму расположить бы пару долов вместо утолщения, — словно светились изнутри. Нейт не заметил этого раньше, но сейчас он отчетливо видел, как наливаются красным цветом четкие линии. Он поднес пальцы ближе — те подкрасились алым, это не игра света и не обман зрения. Настоящее свечение.  
  
За спиной раздались громкие аплодисменты. Нейт дернулся, хватаясь за кобуру на груди, но на него уже смотрели два автомата. Он отвел руку, не давая наемникам повода.  
Никос, продолжая хлопать в ладоши и важно качать головой, оставил своих телохранителей и подошел к источнику.  
— Браво, Дрейк. Браво! Вы обыграли меня. Первый раунд — ваш.  
— Предлагаете начать второй? Думаю, я готов, — сказал Нейт, шагая ко входу, но автоматы вскинулись выше, и он попятился.  
— Знаете, Дрейк, я вообще-то обижен на вас. Да-да, и серьезно обижен.  
— За что же? — Нейт вскинул брови. Путь к отступлению был отрезан. Оставался неприметный лаз под обломком скалы. Лишь бы не завалило.  
Нейт медленно пошел вокруг клинка, словно отступая от надвигающегося Никоса, показательно держа руки на виду.  
— Получается, что мои рассказы — а я ведь профессор истории — и моя гравюра… оригинал руки верховного о-иереас Дапна, кстати… оказались для вас менее вескими доводами отправиться в путь, чем рукопись престарелого импотента, ищущего мужскую силу в меловом человеке из Сассекса?  
— У него красивый слог, — пожал плечами Нейт, увеличивая радиус круга.  
— Нарываетесь, Дрейк! — шутливо погрозил пальцем Никос и ухватился за рукоять клинка. Тот вышел из камня, как из промасленных ножен — легко, бесшумно. Мышцы под футболкой Никоса вздулись от напряжения, но он смог удержать клинок. Красиво удержать — он вертел его в руке, примериваясь к весу и любуясь одновременно.  
  
— О, а вот и остальные, — Никос повел клинком в сторону входа. В зал вбежали Флинн с Селиной, за ними маячило подкрепление. — Смотрите же! — он вскинул клинок над головой, и узор на мгновение вспыхнул алым. Рука Никоса задрожала от напряжения, и он рассмеялся, опуская тяжелое оружие. — Гарри, иди сюда.  
Селина запнулась, но пустила вперед Флинна. Гарри ободряюще хлопнул ее по плечу, проходя в центр зала.  
— Смотри, Гарри. Клинок.  
— Я говорил, что мы сделаем это, — обнажил зубы Гарри.  
— Нет. Это сделали не «мы». Давай будем честными, Гарри. Эта находка… даже больше: это открытие принадлежит Дрейку. Поздравь его.  
Гарри повернулся в пол-оборота и шутливо склонил голову. Нейт презрительно дернул губой.  
— Обойдусь.  
  
Гарри не успел повернуться к Никосу — тот заломил руку ему за спину, прижимая к себе клинком. Острие уперлось прямо под кадык.  
— Э-э-э, Ник!  
— Никос, — прошипел тот. — Я люблю свое полное имя.  
Гарри попытался отодвинуть руку Никоса, но тот оказался сильнее. Зазубрины по краям лезвия зацепили футболку, распарывая ее на животе и груди.  
— Никос! — Селина вышла вперед. — Это не смешно.  
— А я не смеюсь.  
— Твои детские игры совершенно не уместны…  
— Дорогая, — Никос отпустил руку Гарри, но вцепился в его волосы, удерживая голову в волосе от кончика клинка, — прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, но ты сейчас разделишь мое мнение. Я навел справки. И оказалось, что вы — хорошие приятели, да, Дрейк? Очень. Хорошие.  
Гарри вцепился взглядом в Нейта, а тот не мог отвести свой от кожи под темным лезвием, что дрожала от рваных выдохов. В такт ей билась жилка на собственном виске.  
— Были, — выдавил Нейт.  
Острие кольнуло кожу, и по металлу потекла капля крови. Она скатилась по острой грани, прямо на узор — и тот вспыхнул, густо, насыщенно, окрашивая багряным светом грудь Гарри, пальцы Никоса и глаза. Его большие глаза под изогнутыми злостью бровями отражали свечение и казались налитыми кровью.  
— Никос… — прохрипел Гарри. — Твои «справки» ничего не говорили тебе о Лазаревиче?  
— Пока мне много больше говорят его сжатые кулаки. Ммм, он переживает за тебя.  
  
Руки свело. Нейт неотрывно следил за тем, как вторая капля стекает по клинку.  
  
— Даже Селина сейчас сжала кулаки, — Гарри старался держать голос, но получалось плохо. — Просто ты очень… эффектен. Я ведь подставил тогда Дрейка. Он проторчал в турецкой тюрьме полгода и сгнил бы там, если бы не клюнувшая на его щенячьи глазки вертихвостка.  
— Поэтому я дам тебе шанс. Убей его для меня. И тогда ты даже станешь законным владельцем клинка. По праву боевого трофея. И мы отправимся искать второй — уже для меня.  
  
Никос убрал лезвие от горла Гарри и толкнул его вперед.  
— Всего-то? — облегченно рассмеялся тот, упираясь руками в колени и стирая кровь. — Мог бы начать с этого.  
Никос позволил клинку Кратоса воткнуться в стык между плитами. Его локоть дрожал, но лицо было все еще полно стальной решимости.  
— Я жду.  
— Конечно, — фыркнул Гарри, вытаскивая из-за пояса нож. — Ты же одобришь холодное оружие?  
Никос кивнул.  
  
Гарри подошел ближе и положил ладонь на губы Нейта, не просто закрывая рот, а с силой удерживая голову. Его ладонь была горячей и влажной. А лезвие у горла холодным и бритвенно острым.  
— Давно к этому шли, да, морячок? — Гарри говорил смешливо и легко, но его «морячок» лег на сердце тяжелым камнем. Нейт за прошлый раз его не простил — не за само предательство, а за то, что начал его с их почти кодовой фразы. С дурацкой когда-то шутки, ставшей прозвищем, ставшей личным… ставшей…  
Нейт дернул бровями, догадываясь, — Гарри подмигнул и разжал руку, позволяя упасть ножу на пол вместе со спрятанным до этого в ладони маленьким шариком.  
  
Хлопок — густой сизый дым укрыл их с головой, а Гарри дернул Нейта в сторону. Судя по последовавшим хлопкам, он метнул на пол еще несколько шаров, и вот уже весь зал заполнился разноцветным дымом.  
— Не надышись, — прошелестел Гарри на ухо, тут же толкая в другом направлении. Отдельные выстрелы рассекали воздух, их пытались найти на слух, но одного наемника за другим выводил из строя кашель.  
  
— Никос! Нико-кха-кха-с!  
— Селина, уходи! — голос Никоса удалялся, хотя Нейт уже совсем не понимал где они сами. Легкие просили хотя бы маленького глотка воздуха, а Гарри, словно издеваясь, пустил новую порцию газа.  
— Стреляйте! Не жалейте патронов. Стреляйте везде, не выпускайте их из зала! — кричал Никос глуше.  
Засвистели пули — застучали по камням совсем близко. Нейт не видел ни Гарри, ни собственных рук, и в груди першило, хоть он и не дышал — дым сам въедался в тело. Локоть до боли сжали чужие пальцы, и через мгновение раздался взрыв. Скулы опалило каменным крошевом, стреляли теперь именно сюда, на звук, но Гарри — его невидимые руки — все равно протащили Нейта вперед. Шаг. Бег. Жжение в груди, еще немного и организм сам хлебнет газа, не спросив. Новый взрыв, теперь за спиной, прижал к земле одним своим грохотом — будто он осыпал не меньше половины Эгеонова пуза на погоню.  
— Прыгай! — Толчок.  
Нейт не удержался и рухнул с выросшего прямо под ногами обрыва. Невысоко, но приземлился жестко. Чудом ничего не подвернул. Ступни взвыли.  
Под ногой хлюпнуло, и Нейт рухнул на колени, хватая ртом свежий влажный воздух.  
  
Гарри свалился рядом. Он со свистом втягивал в себя воздух сквозь намертво сцепленные зубы. Нейт сел, стер с глаз хлопья от дыма и заставил себя посмотреть на Гарри.  
  
— Твою мать, Флинн! — он не просто так свистел, а вцепившись в залитое кровью плечо. Пуля прошла на несколько сантиметров ниже сустава.  
Нейт подполз и дернул рукав, отрывая его и расчищая кожу. На чье-то счастье пуля прошла мимо, хоть и сделала это с размахом.  
— Салфетки. Карман у колена, — неохотно расцепил зубы Гарри, снимая с себя треснувшие защитные очки.  
Нейт наскоро стер грязь вокруг раны — кровь не хлестала, чтобы остановить, хватит и перевязки. Укрыв чистой салфеткой саму рану, Нейт сообразил повязку из остатков рукава.  
— Твою мать, — повторил он, завязывая последний узел и отшатываясь.  
  
Он встал, придерживая поплывшую от резкого движения голову.  
— Какого ты… а. Неважно. Знать не хочу.  
Нейт отряхнул — размазал скорее — грязь и задрал голову, прикрывая глаза от солнечного света ладонью: обрыв, с которого они сиганули, завалило осколками. Их не достанут, но и им не вылезти. С другой стороны — отвесная скала на многие метры вверх. Путь оставался один — по самому ущелью, ввинчивающемуся назад, в тело гекатонхейра.  
  
— Далеко собрался? — поинтересовался за спиной уставший, но неизбывно ехидный голос.  
— Куда бы не собрался, уж точно без тебя.  
— Вот как. Ну иди.  
Нейт сделал несколько шагов, но его снова остановил все тот же тягучий голос.  
— А у тебя хоть фонарик есть?  
— Представь себе! — воскликнул Нейт, оборачиваясь и ныряя в карман за… в пустой карман. — Проклятье!  
Нейт прислонился спиной к скале. Надо выдохнуть. Нормально выдохнуть и нормально вдохнуть.  
— У меня есть не только фонарик. — Гарри поднялся, придерживаясь за камни, и, поморщившись, закинул на здоровое плечо рюкзак.  
— Что? Откуда?..  
— От телохранителя Никоса. Приятно нагреть его хотя бы на этом. Я позаботился, чтобы там нашлось… — он распрямился с кряхтением и сунул в рот таблетку, — все необходимое.  
— Ну да. Конечно. План отхода на тот случай, если… когда ты его кинешь.  
— Нейт… — Гарри сделал два маленьких шага, ловя баланс, и уже уверенней подошел ближе. — Ты ведь понимаешь.  
— Не хочу ничего понимать, — вскинул руки Нейт, словно от взгляда и голоса Гарри можно закрыться.  
— Надо выбираться отсюда. Вдвоем будет проще.  
— Проще? Ты меня чуть не грохнул несколько минут назад!  
— Но не грохнул. И не собирался даже, — пожал он по привычке плечами, тут же кривясь от боли.  
— Угу. На этот раз не собирался.  
  
Гарри прикусил губу, опуская глаза.  
— Нам надо выбираться, — повторил он, уводя беседу с опасного поворота. Нейт же хотел не говорить, а кричать. Врезать, выбить всю правду и… Нейт выдохнул и ответил тускло:  
— Надо.  
Гарри уперся ладонью в скалу рядом с Нейтом.  
— С тебя мозги, с меня припасы. Ты ведь так привык с людьми работать.  
— Даже, — Нейт вскинул палец прямо под кончик наглого носа, — не смей начинать.  
— Держи. — Гарри прицепил на его кофту маленький фонарик. — Знаю, ты любишь чего-нибудь во рту подержать, но так удобней, поверь мне. — Он хлопнул Нейта по плечу раньше, чем тот успел уйти от прикосновения, и двинулся ко входу в пещеру. — И не отставай!

 

**Глава 6. Факел прошлого**

  
Новый коридор мало чем отличался от предыдущих. Серое мясо горной породы с белесыми прожилками, редкие скобы факелов, выступающие ребра. И конечно решетки — здесь их стало еще больше.  
  
— У тебя есть план? — поинтересовался Гарри, рассматривая подвешенный вверх ногами скелет.  
— Думаешь, стану посвящать в него тебя? — Нейт упрямо шел вперед, не останавливаясь.  
— Хотя бы в общих чертах.  
— Как ты выжил? — Нейт обернулся. Гарри до сих пор торчал возле камеры, освещая покрытую зарубками стену.  
— Кажется, он царапал камень своими ногтями.  
— Как ты выжил?  
Гарри остановил пятно света на грудной клетке скелета.  
— Он не просто висел. Он бился о стену. Все ребра переломал… В твоем фонарике есть компас, — без перехода добавил он.  
Нейт оттянул фонарь, разглядывая его верхнюю поверхность. Коридор вел их на запад. Вздохнув, Нейт пробормотал:  
— Клинок у Никоса, так что…  
— Еще есть второй.  
Нейт мотнул головой и пошел дальше.  
Коридор расширялся, скелеты стали встречаться не только в камерах, но и на стенах. На потолке. Удерживающие их в жутких, выкрученных позах цепи утопали в скале, как и решетки.  
  
— Кем надо быть, чтобы выдолбить все это? Не проще было воспользоваться кирпичом?  
— Греки не искали легких путей. Особенно не люди.  
— Не люди?  
— Эту тюрьму выстроили эринии. Богини мщения. Сюда помещались те, кто преступил свою клятву. — Нейт задержал луч света на свернутом в колесо скелете со сломанным позвоночником и добавил: — Предатели.  
— О-бал-деть, — протянул Гарри и, оттеснив Нейта, сам зашагал вперед бодрее.  
  
Коридор продолжал утолщаться и сужаться, пока одно из утолщений не оказалось камерой пыток. Здесь не стояли железные девы или дыбы, но на черепах прикованных к стенам скелетов было столько муки, сколько Нейт не смог бы изобразить всем своим живым лицом.  
Гарри прислонился к стене, протирая лоб.  
— Что? Не нравится? — поинтересовался Нейт, обводя камеру фонарем. — Мутит? — он сам чувствовал комок в горле, но наружу рвался только закипающий яд. — Может, стоило дома остаться, а не совать нос в историю Кратоса?  
Гарри прикрыл глаза, придерживая плечо.  
— Когда самого вывернет, кислотой не обожгись.  
  
Он кивнул на стену рядом с собой.  
— Тут была роспись.  
  
Над головой стоящего на коленях скелета действительно виднелись следы краски. Черные мазки, желтые… напоминало карту, но от нее остались одни разрозненные клочки. Нейт провел пальцами по стене, но вместе с пылью стирались и остатки краски.  
На боку знакомо теплело. Амулет… он снова светился.  
— Отойди. — Нейт отодвинулся от стены и, когда Гарри оказался за его спиной, поднял амулет, освещая им остатки росписи. Ничего не произошло. — Ну давай же… — Нейт сжал амулет плотнее, пытаясь почувствовать вибрацию, концентрируясь на своем дыхании, пытаясь попасть… как качели. Подтолкнуть вперед, подтолкнуть назад, подтолкнуть вперед. Пальцам стало теплее, камень задрожал, и вместе с ним мелко завибрировала стена. Пыль осыпалась на пол, а под ней вырастали из небытия четкие линии ходов, камер — всей темницы. Здесь не было схемы верхнего этажа, но этот — в мельчайших подробностях.  
— Нейт, та камера в левом нижнем углу…  
Нейт сместился, освещая кусок карты с крупной пустотой. Силуэт человека, поставленного на колени и растянутого за руки на цепях, наливался белой краской, на его лице и груди проступала алая полоса.  
— Хватит! — Гарри ударил Нейта по локтю, заставляя выронить амулет. Нейт пошатнулся, но вовремя отставил ногу, ловя равновесие.  
— Да что ты…  
Нейт раздраженно вскинулся, но Гарри смотрел мимо него — на скелета под картой. Нейт повернулся и сделал еще один шаг назад.  
  
На скелете — на его черепе, шее и плече, попавших в свет камня, наросла плоть. Оборванные куски потемневших мышц. Их запах быстро пополз по пещере, и Нейт зажал нос рукой.  
Не они одни учуяли его — из стены, из уже знакомых отверстий, выползли три мухи. Они были куда крупнее виденных Нейтом, не меньше пальца в длину.  
Нейт попятился назад и врезался в застывшего Гарри.  
— Давай уберемся отсюда, — просипел тот.  
Нейт только кивнул.  
  


***

  
  
— Что это за магия?  
— Без понятия, — пробормотал Нейт, потирая живот. Он чувствовал зарождающийся голод и укачивающую слабость. — Возвращает предметам их прошлый вид. Ты запомнил карту?  
— Угу.  
Гарри осветил пол и, убедившись в его чистоте, сел. В его рюкзаке нашлись блокнот, ручка и сникерс. Желудок предательски выдал Нейта глухим урчанием.  
— О, величайший искатель сокровищ совсем не позаботился об оснащении своей экспедиции? — Гарри вскинул круглой дугой бровь, перенося картинку из головы на бумагу.  
— Пошел ты, — Нейт сполз по стене, пользуясь паузой, чтобы собраться с силами.  
— Еда? Я интеллектуал, мне достаточно духовной энергии древнего места! Кошка? Зачем она мне, я обладаю звериной силой, как сильны мои лапищи! План отхода? Пф, для слабаков!  
— У меня есть план отхода, — рыкнул Нейт.  
— Есть? Салли поджидает у выхода?  
Нейт не ответил. Он и так слишком легко попался на засранскую уловку.  
  
— Вот. — Гарри придвинул к нему набросок. — Здесь камера Кратоса. Думаешь, клинок там?  
— Вряд ли. Но через нее есть короткий проход в эту полость. — Нейт провел пальцем по рисунку. — Похоже на выход, как раз к северо-западу.  
— Как раз к Салли?  
Нейт встал и взял курс левее, стараясь не спотыкаться. В руку лег шуршащий батончик. Нейт собрался возмутиться и вернуть, но услышал звук разрываемой обертки и то, как зубы Гарри вгрызаются в ароматный шоколад, и не смог отказаться.  
  


***

  
  
— Это и есть та самая камера? — скептически поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Ну, ты рисовал карту, не я. Зрение подвело?  
  
Груда бесформенных обломков укрыла собой весь центр пещеры. Сверху придавленная обломками провалившегося потолка, мхом и птичьим пометом, она мало походила на камеру, где заключили бога войны.  
  
— Может, поколдуешь?  
Нейт чувствовал, как вибрирует амулет. Он рвался из сумки, но Нейт не открывал ее. Его повело от восстановления росписи, а воссоздание целой комнаты… Терять сознание, оставив Гарри наедине с амулетом и картой теперь, когда он знает о скрытой магии и знает, как сбежать, Нейт не собирался. Он не наскреб бы внутри себя и капли того доверия, которое требовалось.  
  
Но темница не хотела давать ему права выбирать. До верха не дотянешься — ни сам, ни с веревкой. Обозначенный на карте проход завален наглухо. Гарри пнул камни, но только пальцы ударил, валуны не шелохнулись.  
  
— Я могу отвернуться, если ты стесняешься.  
— Лучше не надо.  
— Эксгибиционизм проснулся? Думаешь, ты красиво светишься, когда пользуешься этой хренью? Волосы пафосно развеваются? Хочешь, могу подуть на них и включить пафосную музыку на телефоне. «The Force Theme» сгодится? Ты же будешь камни поднимать.  
Нейт усилием воли не позволил уголкам губ дернуться и повернулся к завалу.  
— Просто не бросай меня сегодня.  
— Погоди, мне нужно напоминалку в телефоне на другой день перенести, — ответил Гарри с меньшим задором. Скорее даже зло. Нейт не стал отвечать — нужно было кончать с этим всем как можно быстрее.  
  
Амулет лег в руку словно нос ластящегося пса — тепло, уверенно, настырно. По рукам потекла энергия, наполняя собой разгорающийся камень. Камни задрожали и медленно всплыли из завала. Они вставали на свои места, подбирая за собой шлейфы мелких осколков и пыли. Из бурых мазков на земле собирались кучки, которые вихрями слеплялись в цепи, обретавшие силу, стряхивающие с себя налет ржавчины. Сияя вновь, они врастали в стены и тянулись к центру комнаты. Возле ног гулко бряцнули осколки золотого омега-видного ярма — цепи от него натянулись ниже предыдущих. По стенам развернулись красные полотна с женскими силуэтами и тремя символами.  
У Нейта подкосились ноги, и он врезался коленями в только что вставшие на свои места куски мозаики. Узор вырисовывался квадрат за квадратом, но Нейт заставил себя вскинуть руку выше, направляя основной луч на стену между полотнами, чтобы нечеткие краски проступили вновь.  
  
Перед глазами поплыло, и Нейт выронил амулет раньше, чем сознание утекло бы совсем.  
Упершись в пол, он прокашлялся, накрывая амулет сумкой, не касаясь больше камня напрямую.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Мои мидихлорианы устроят бунт за переработки.  
— Боже, Дрейк, фу! Мидихлорианы. Это не канон! — Гарри протянул руку, но Нейт оттолкнулся ладонями от пола и встал сам, пошатываясь.  
— И все-таки у меня чувство, что по мне пробежало стадо маленьких мидихлорианов. А все спорщики могут начать пользоваться силой без моей помощи. Валяй, — махнул рукой Нейт, складываясь пополам и сплевывая на пол вязкую горчащую слюну.  
  
Представлять себя джедаем почему-то было проще, чем осознать, что стоишь посреди восстановленной камеры спартанца, плененного эриниями, которые до этого изрыли тело гекантохе… гекато… у Нейта даже мысленно сейчас это слово в голове не произносилось. Он распрямился, закидывая в рот помятый ментос из кармана. Ноги заплетались, но Нейт доволок себя до стены и привалился к ней.  
  
Контурная картина на стене — не фреска, мазали прямо по камню — показывала Кратоса. Сначала коленопреклоненного перед огромным грозно-мускулистым мужчиной, затем убегающего от него прочь и снова коленопреклоненного, но распятого на цепях — такого, каким он был заперт здесь. Под каждой сценой тянулись столбцы надписей. Буквы переливались цветами от черного к багряному, как и каждый мазок на картине. Не краска — кровь. Его кровь. И на этот раз Нейт даже не сомневался.  
  
Буквы читались легко, словно английская речь. Такое уже было с надгробной скрижалью Дапна. Проделки амулета, но они не опустошали Нейта. Он не знал, чем ему грозит встроившийся в мозг переводчик, но раз уж он там появился…  
— Здесь говорится, что Кратос давал клятву верно служить Аресу. Арес спас его от гибели, сделал своим верным слугой, дал ему силу, власть и клинки Хаоса, как их символ. Но Кратос отрекся от своей клятвы. За что был сурово наказан справедливыми богинями мести.  
— Справедливыми? Там прямо так и написано? — Гарри вытащил новую таблетку.  
— Думаю, это они сами и написали, так что да. Себя они считали справедливыми. Кратос считал иначе и сбежал, — Нейт кивнул на расколотое ярмо и отлип от стены. Ноги все еще подрагивали.  
  
— Ты слышал это? — Гарри свел брови, его пальцы уже сомкнулись на рукоятке пистолета. Нейт прислушался. Шорох… тихий шорох. Мерный. Как шаги. Нейт вытащил ПМ и снял с предохранителя.  
Он попытался пролезть через плетение цепей поближе к открывшемуся проходу. Пригнулся, переступил через одну, но запнулся о вторую и свалился на пол, натягивая цепь. Та не просто звякнула об пол, она натянулась с тягучим, уходящим в стену гулом.  
— Блядь, — протянул обреченным шепотом Гарри, подбегая.  
На этот раз он не стал спрашивать Нейта, хватая его за плечо и вытягивая вверх. Нейт только сесть успел, как в зал вбежали парни Никоса. Их было всего трое — разведка. Один тут же поднес к губам рацию.  
— Нижний этаж. Нашли их. И не только их… Никос, вам надо увидеть.  
Нейт взвел курок. Ему ответили вскинутыми автоматами.  
— Мистер Флинн, — начал тот, что с рацией. — Вы хороший человек, когда в карты не мухлюете. Знаю, у вас с Никосом недомолвка, так давайте ее уладим. Скажу, что вы нам Дрейка сдали.  
— Интересный план, — Гарри почесал подбородок и приставил пистолет к виску Нейта. — Готов обсудить детали. — Нейт расслышал за его словами тихий щелчок возвращаемого на место предохранителя.  
  
Нейт вскинул голову, подбирая слова — он плохо умел играть ими на ходу, это совсем не по его части, а ответить надо, им ведь нужен план, — но не смог выдавить ни звука. Через проем в потолке — теперь обрамленный зубастой каймой и цепями — внутрь камеры лезли мухи.  
Если так можно было назвать насекомое с белесым жирным телом размером с локоть и крупными жвалами под зелеными шарами глаз.  
  
Нейт ухватился за штанину под коленом Гарри и молча прижался к его ноге лбом. Наемники басисто рассмеялись. Гарри ошалело молчал: он набрал в грудь воздух, но Нейт прижался плотнее, мотнув головой изо всех сил. Гарри понял. Смолчал. А затем едва уловимо вздрогнул — наверное, тоже заметил.  
— Я сейчас разрыдаюсь! — продолжил гоготать связист.  
  
Когда наемники услышали стрекот крыльев, оказалось слишком поздно: мухи нависли над ними. Две со звучным чавканьем шлепнулись на пол, забрызгивая мозаичный узор мутной зеленой жижей, но одна успела сесть связисту на голову. Тот заорал, выронив рацию — и это был не испуг. Нейт слышал, как скрывшая его лицо тварь вгрызлась в него. Хруст черепной кости потонул в оглушающем вопле. Последнем вопле — он заткнулся так же резко, как и начался.  
Первым очнулся Гарри, он помог Нейту встать, стараясь все так же не шуметь.  
Муха не просто решила пожрать, она… заменила голову связиста. Тот не рухнул мертвым телом, хотя по всем законам анатомии и здравого смысла должен был еще минуту назад. Вместо этого он — то, что из него получилось, — смотрел на оставшихся в живых огромными зелеными глазами. Он схватил свой автомат и с размаху ударил прикладом по лицу напарника. Те отмерли наконец и принялись отстреливаться, зля оставшихся насекомых сильней.  
  
Гарри с Нейтом попятились к проходу.  
— Твой амулет умеет отменять свою магию? Возвращать в настоящее?  
— Понятия не имею. Я не управляю им. Не пробовал.  
— Кажется, самое время! — воскликнул Гарри, вскидывая пистолет и засаживая пулю промеж глаз заметившей их мухе… мухо-человеку. Людей в комнате больше не осталось. Все трое превратились в мухоголовых мутантов и, воспользовавшись нюхом, ломанулись прямо на них.  
  
Нейт выхватил амулет.  
  
Уши заложило от оглушающе стучащего пульса, в нем потонули выстрелы и поторапливания Гарри, стрекот гигантских крыльев…  
  
Камни осыпались назад тоже медленно, словно Нейт пленку туда-сюда крутил, но от этого их падение не становилось менее опасным. Завал погреб под собой и мухо-людей, и оставшихся мух. Амулет послушно скользнул назад в сумку, а Нейт прижался лицом к прохладной стене, вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину. Из горла рвался сухой кашель.  
  
— Какая же дрянь, — простонал Гарри.  
— До выхода осталось немного.  
  


***

  
  
Кашель сводил горло, Нейт старался сдерживаться, но першило только сильней. Они остановились свериться с картой, и, пока Нейт, давясь, разглядывал лист, сверяясь с компасом, Гарри протянул добытую из недр рюкзака бутылку.  
Нейт посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
— Боже, Дрейк! — Гарри резким движением сорвал крышку и отхлебнул. — Не отравлено. Пей давай.  
  
Нейт сделал пару глотков — полегчало.  
— Что с тобой такое? Ведешь себя так…  
— Словно жду от тебя подставы? — хрипло уточнил Нейт и снова кашлянул, прочищая горло. — С чего бы это, действительно.  
— Мы на одной стороне! Никос нас обоих пришлепнет, если найдет.  
— Сомнительная мотивация для доверия.  
— Самая верная.  
— Если ты подаришь ему мой труп и вернешь амулет — то останешься в нехилом выигрыше.  
— Я не настолько засранец.  
— У нас разные точки зрения на этот вопрос.  
  
Нейт выбрал левый коридор. Здесь и без карты чувствовался более свежий воздух, и он двигался, приятно лаская взопревшую кожу.  
— Я спас тебя за сегодня дважды. Неужели этого не достаточно?  
— Для того, чтобы выбираться отсюда вдвоем, вполне. Я не отбираю у тебя оружие; делюсь всем, что знаю или понимаю про темницу, чтобы мы могли найти выход.  
— Но не всем, что знаешь про Кратоса.  
— Как ты выжил?  
— Да какая разница?  
— Для меня большая. — Нейт остановился и, схватив Гарри за здоровое плечо, развернул к себе. Смотря прямо в глаза, он медленно повторил: — Как ты выжил?  
Гарри прикрыл глаза, пытаясь слова подобрать:  
— Я… Нейт… понимаешь…  
Нейт скривился. Пальцы на чужом теплом плече нервно сжались.  
— Видишь? Дело в этом. Выбираемся отсюда — и каждый своей дорогой. Чтобы стать напарниками, общего врага недостаточно. Для меня — нет. Нужно быть кем-то большим, чем просто… — Нейт столкнулся взглядом с Гарри, и в горле пересохло снова, –…приятелями, которым насолил один гандон. А мы и не приятели, — пробормотал он. Стоило отпустить плечо Гарри, но Нейт только расслабил руку, сжимая легче, проводя ладонью ниже. Гарри прикусил губу, и Нейт, скинув оцепенение, отдернул руку. — Если вообще когда-нибудь ими были.  
  
На следующем повороте Нейт расслышал треск в своей рации.  
— Салли! Салли, прием, ты слышишь меня?  
— Н… кав… пр…  
— Надо подобраться поближе к выходу, — вздохнул Нейт, потирая ноющие колени и растягивая наливающиеся свинцом икры.  
— Не забудь предупредить Салли обо мне.  
— Он знает, что ты жив, на его инфаркт не надейся.  
— Да я не о здоровье твоего старика пекусь. Не хочу случайно словить пулю в лоб.  
— Подумайте, какой нежный, — процедил Нейт, резко тормозя.  
  
На перекрестке перед ними маячили два силуэта с автоматами. Они стояли спиной.  
— Окей, гугл, куда нам дальше? — Гарри приблизил губы к уху Нейта так, что почти коснулся их.  
— Налево, — едва слышно ответил Нейт, поворачивая голову в его сторону. — У тебя остались дымовухи?  
— Есть одна.  
— Надолго хватит?  
— Нет.  
— Твой левый. Убираем их, пускаем дым и бежим налево. Что бы ни произошло, не сворачивай, к выходу нам по прямой.  
  
Убрать получилось, но вывалились Нейт и Гарри прямо в осиное гнездо — не меньше десятка наемников закладывали взрывчатку вокруг решетки. Нейт успел разглядеть исписанные стены камеры прежде, чем наемники заметили их и обернулись. Гарри метнул дымовуху.  
  
— Никос! Никос! Тревога у камеры летописца!  
Выстрелы.  
Шуршание проспавшегося динамика.  
— Нейт, что у тебя там? Это стрельба?  
— Салли! Салли, заводи машину! Мы сейчас будем.  
— Мы?  
— Не спрашивай.  
— Мы? Твою мать, это же не… Дрейк. Какое нахер «мы»?  
— Загнанное! — ругнулся Нейт, пряча рацию и выметаясь из ниши. Дымовая завеса почти спала, и погоня сокращала отставание.  
— Взять их! Шевелитесь! — все ближе.  
— Здесь яма, Нейт, — в двух шагах спереди.  
— Ну так прыгай!  
— Нужен разгон.  
  
Нейт ругнулся под нос, но попятился, давая пространство Гарри. Шаг, шаг, подшаг, толчок…  
За спиной раздался взрыв. По скале побежала трещина — она бежала быстрее, чем Нейт летел через провал, догоняя и обгоняя, рассекая каменную плоть темницы с оглушающим до звона треском. Она рассыпалась на паутину мелких, уходящих прямо под ноги приземляющимся Нейту и Гарри. От их стоп пошли новые. Пол задрожал. Гарри потянулся к Нейту, и тот обхватил ладонью его предплечье, дергая на себя и прижимая за секунду до того, как мир перевернулся.  
Они летели по образующемуся прямо под ними желобу, стирая в кровь локти и спины, вокруг мельтешили камни, и оба они вцепились друг другу в волосы, закрывая головы, пряча лица в шеях. В бедро материлась рация, перемалывало в зеленое желе выкуренных из стен мух.

 

**Глава 7. Что прячет ночь**

Боль от удара прошила все кости, словно распространяющийся по металлу звук. Нейт замычал, шевеля руками и ногами, но нигде не отозвалось резкой пульсацией перелома или вывиха. Шею тянуло и правое бедро, спина горела, но ничего серьезного.  
Нейт потянул руку, вытаскивая ее из-под стонущего Гарри, и навис над ним.  
— Ты как?  
— Цел, — процедил тот сквозь зубы.  
Его плечо снова кровило.

Нейт подтянул к ним свою сумку и Гаррин рюкзак. Амулет цел. Три бутылки воды, запас протеиновых батончиков, шоколада и… Фруктовое пюре размазало по карману. Нейт надеялся, что пахнущая грушей масса была именно им, а не очередным паразитом Эгеона. А вот и обезболивающее.  
Нейт приподнял голову Гарри, помогая заглотить таблетку и запить ее.  
— Точно цел?  
Гарри кивнул, шевеля обеими ступнями и кистью здоровой руки.  
— Просто дай мне пять минут.  
Нейт оставил Гарри и, подойдя к пролому, из которого они вывалились, достал хрюкающую рацию.  
— Салли, ты слышишь?  
— Ней… как… ты… вуешь?  
— Ты пропадаешь. Слышишь меня?  
— Сл…у.  
— Мы провалились ниже. Пока не выберемся.  
— Что?  
— Не выберемся! — усилил голос Нейт. — У нас есть запасы на день или два. Уходи с того места, там скоро будут люди Никоса. Уходи оттуда, — повторил он на всякий случай.  
— Б… Фли… не. б.шу!  
— Знаю, что не бросишь. Возвращайся через сутки, мы поищем другой выход. Привези одежду, еду и аптечку.  
— Ка… айти?  
— Я найду место, где будет ловить получше. Или телефон, если он…  
— А?  
— Я свяжусь, — гаркнул Нейт.  
— Д… св…зи!  
— До связи.  
— При…ур…к.  
— Ты не выключил рацию.  
В эфире повисла тишина.

Нейт щелкнул по помигивающему фонарику. Контакты отходили.  
Он вернулся к Гарри.  
— Не мерзнешь?  
— Это такое завуалированное «прохлаждаешься»?  
— Нет. Нужна твоя рубашка.  
— Бери.  
Гарри приподнялся, позволяя снять с себя остатки рубашки. Та спасла его спину — футболка была целее кофты Нейта, протершейся на лопатках, — но сама превратилась в дырявый кусок ткани. Она легко разделилась на лоскуты. Нейт промазал один из них горючим гелем — Гарри не врал, когда говорил, что позаботился о содержимом рюкзака. На славу позаботился, без преувеличений.

С палкой было хуже, внутри гекатонхейра не было ничего деревянного, так что с досками и прутами были проблемы. Зато их не было с костями. Нейт терпеть не мог так поступать, но пришлось вытащить кость поцелее из кучи камней, которая образовалась под провалом.

Нейт протянул руку Гарри, помогая встать.  
— Твой фонарик в норме?  
Гарри нажал кнопку. Светил исправно.  
— Ладно, иди. Я сейчас.  
Гарри повернулся в сторону темноты, и луч фонарика высветил кусок массивной статуи: грубое женское лицо с крупным носом и шрамами. Ее голову украшал шлем из золота, над которым скорпионьим хвостом нависал огромный гребень из металлических игл.

Нейт поднес зажигалку к факелу, и тот залил светом всю пещеру. Нейт сразу пожалел.

— Гарри, это просто… статуя.  
Нейт отбросил факел и постарался встать между побледневшим Гарри и изваянием, но тот уже примерз взглядом к женщине, чье прикрытое золотым лифом тело переходило в нечеловеческие ноги. Не в ноги даже — в первую пару членистых лап. Еще две пары росли из ее спины, раскидываясь во все стороны — она стояла на земле и придерживала себя другими за стену. Ее руки… одна рука — с другой стороны лишь обрубок плеча — начиналась человеческой, но кончалась острыми когтями вместо кисти. В пляшущих тенях даже Нейту казалось, что она шевелит всеми семью конечностями, подбираясь ближе.  
— Проход за ней, нам надо…  
Гарри схватился рукой за горло, шумно сглатывая.  
— Э-э-эй! — Нейт сжал его лицо ладонями, размазывая грязь и кровь полосами, и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Не смей. Выблюешь таблетку, больше не дам, обезболивающего осталось мало. Понял?  
Щеки Гарри широко надулись. Он задышал часто.  
— Давай, смотри на меня. — Нейт сделал шаг назад, увлекая за собой Гарри.

Нейт пятился медленно, не теряя контакта глазами. Позволил себе обернуться, только когда они оказались под брюхом. Гарри вздрогнул, сжимая пальцы Нейта изо всех сил.  
— Шшш. Идем, идем, — пробормотал Нейт, убирая ладонь с щеки Гарри, перехватывая его за запястье и увлекая в темный лаз.

Лаз вывел их к подсохшему руслу подземной реки. Здесь было свежо и просторно. Только металлический привкус щекотал ноздри.

Гарри отошел и сдавил голову руками. Нейт сооружал новый факел, давая ему время.  
— Прости, — зло прошипел он.  
— Забей.  
— Сраные пауки. — Гарри пнул камень, отбрасывая его в воду, и сжал кулаки.  
— Говорю же, порядок. Уже забыли.  
— Кто это? — Гарри обернулся. Он скалился, все еще злясь, но подрагивающие морщины на его лбу… не страх и не ярость. Боль. Плохо дело.  
— Мегера. — Нейт забрал у Гарри рюкзак, запихивая туда остатки своей поклажи. Амулет — в карман, а Гарри… Гарри нужна была новая таблетка.  
— Ты же сказал, что их немного осталось.  
— Как будто у нас есть выбор.  
Гарри приподнял бровь, словно хотел сказать что-то, но затем передумал.

Они побрели вдоль течения.  
— Я всегда знал, что Мегера не была душкой, но чтобы так…  
— Современность любит идеализировать мифы. Греки мыслили иначе.  
— Мыслили? Судя по происходящему, все это происходило в гребаной реальности. И единственное, на что я сейчас надеюсь, что та дамочка лишь подношение богине от больного древнегреческого ублюдка, орудующего молотом и стамеской, а не планирующая ожить тварюга.  
Нейт кивнул. Гарри хорошо озвучил.

***

— Вон там, — махнул Гарри рукой.  
— Пожалуй, — кисло согласился Нейт.

Здесь река заканчивала свой путь, водопадом стекая в глубокое ущелье, а единственным выходом оказалась дыра в нескольких метрах от земли. Даже отсюда Нейт видел знакомые винтообразные выступы — было, куда идти, вот только без лестницы не добраться.  
— Раньше воды было больше. — Нейт показал на промоину в столбе. — Тот коридор соединялся с чем-то напротив, где сейчас завал, водным путем. Даже камень темнее — на нем еще сохранился бурый осадок.  
— Но сейчас тут лишь чахлый ручеек.  
— Сейчас — да, — протянул Нейт, вытаскивая амулет из кармана. Тот хоть и слабо, но светился.  
— Хорошая мысль, давай его сюда.  
— Смеешься? Я сделаю все сам.

Гарри резко развернулся, проскальзывая по мокрым камням.  
— Если бы я хотел его украсть, я бы вынул его из твоих ослабших пальцев еще в камере Кратоса, или свистнул, пока ты в карту закапывался, да у меня были сотни возможностей! Я задолбался тебе что-то доказывать, Дрейк.  
— Гарри, я не из-за этого, — примиряюще поднял ладонь Нейт.  
Гарри выдохнул.  
— Так в чем же тогда дело?  
— В том, что ты ранен. А магия отбирает много сил.  
— Я заметил, потому и предлагаю. С тебя на сегодня хватит. Я ранен. И хочу, чтобы мой зад было кому вытащить из этой дыры.  
Нейт посмотрел на амулет. В словах Гарри был здравый смысл, хотя Нейту все еще совсем не нравилась эта затея.

Гарри поторопил:  
— Не становись Голлумом!  
Нейт усмехнулся.  
— Держи, только будь осторожен. Не переборщи, не вкладывай больше, чем надо, он и сам заберет. Я в первый раз не уследил и потерял сознание. Плохой план для горного фридайвинга.

Вода замедлилась, но стала подниматься. Облизала ботинки, обволокла колени. Гарри стоял уверенно, продолжая подсвечивать амулетом воду. Нейт поднял рюкзак над головой, смотря на то, как поднимается со дна бурый осадок, вмешиваясь назад, в толщу воды. Та становилась все гуще, темнея на глазах. Из мутно-ржавой она превращалась в бордовую. Когда она добралась до груди, Нейт сделал первый гребок: намного вязче обычной воды.

Гарри старался удержаться на плаву, поднимая амулет выше. Левая рука отмерла — обезболивающее позволило шевелить ей, и Гарри подгребал ей ближе к стене с проходом. Нейт старался держаться поблизости.

Вышло из-под контроля все в последний момент. Замедленные до того течения рванули за ноги, макая обоих в жидкость с головой. Нейт ухватился за край коридора, но пальцы ударились о стену — его сильно снесло. Он с трудом вынырнул, сплевывая пересоленную воду.  
— Гарри? Гарри!  
— Нейт! — Гарри оказался на середине реки, его уносило к водопаду слишком быстро, быстрее, чем он мог бы грести.  
— Гарри! — Нейт сорвал криком горло, слова проходились по нему ножами, но он все орал: — Назад, верни время назад.  
— Не могу! — Голова Гарри пропала под волной. Нейт дернулся к нему, но он быстро всплыл. — Меня сносит!  
— Мотай время!  
— Как? — Гарри снова ушел под воду и всплыл чуть ближе к Нейту, но его тут же оттащило назад.  
— Представь, что камень — часы. Сейчас энергия течет против часовой.

Гарри зажмурился, вскидывая перенапряженную руку над головой. Вода превратилась в желе, но больше не тянула к водопаду, наоборот — волокла в сторону истока, падая в уровне. Нейт успел ухватиться пальцами за выступ под коридором и забросил рюкзак. Густая жижа засасывала, и Нейт вжался в стену, намертво вгрызаясь пальцами в выступ. Он неотрывно следил за приближающимся Гарри, оседающим все ниже.  
— Отпускай! — гаркнул Нейт, надеясь, что Гарри его услышит.

Услышал. Отпустил. Вода толкнула в спину, дергая вперед. Секунда, пока Гарри взмело выше волной, но не успело снести — Нейтовы пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье. Нейт сжался, вдавливая ноги в скалу, и со следующей волной вытолкнул себя в прыжок.  
Край проема врезался в грудь, но Нейт смог ухватиться уже за ребро коридора. Застонав от натуги, он вытянул вверх Гарри, давая ухватиться и ему.

В коридор они ввалились двумя обессиленными телами. Нейт вытащил разгоревшийся амулет из перепачканных пальцев Гарри и убрал его, всовывая взамен протеиновый батончик. Он даже открыл его, но затем стек по стене, падая рядом.  
Гарри дышал. Отплевываясь от багровой жидкости прямо рядом с собой, дрожа всем телом, Гарри дышал.

— Нейт, Нейт, слышишь?  
Нейт разлепил глаза. Кажется, он отключился.  
— Гарри? Что? Долго я?  
— Нет, я даже доесть не успел. Нам нужен отдых.  
— Не здесь. — Нейт отжался от пола, заставляя себя сесть. — Кровь Эгеона.  
— Что? — Гарри сидел выше, дожевывая батончик. Его слипшиеся от крови — Нейт не сомневался больше, что это она, — волосы и перепачканная одежда делали его еще бледнее, а синяки под его глазами почти черными.  
— Тебе нужна таблетка.  
— Еще часок продержусь. Лучше перед отбоем, — с тяжелым вздохом откинулся на стену Гарри, комкая фантик. — Ты говорил про кровь.  
— Это не вода. Это кровь Эгеона. Он давно мертв, и выходящая из его недр жидкость очистилась от всего, кроме воды, оставался только железистый осадок, но это его кровь. И здесь она била так мощно, словно сердце рядом.  
— Поэтично, но…  
— Когда мы подъезжали к скале, Эгеон склонился в такой позе, что его грудь оказывалась близко к земле. Там может быть выход. Идем.

***

— Ого… — ахнул Гарри.  
Он устало опустился возле валуна, разглядывая раскинувшуюся перед ними долину. Они забрались сюда с огромным трудом, Нейт не верил, что удастся, но когда он уже был готов разжать пальцы и послушно съехать назад, вниз, туда, где их ждала угроза наемников и мутантских насекомых, его рывок оказался последним.

Возвышающийся над долиной столб завершался малюсеньким плато, огороженным валунами — Гарри назвал идеальной снайперской точкой, но сегодня это был скорее их капсульный отель. Они заметили столб, когда вымывали из волос и ушей Эгеонову кровь под двумя водопадами, стараясь не думать, что моются ею же, только постарее. Теперь от них хотя бы не несло освежеванным зверьем. Оба не верили, что смогут, что стоит даже начинать, но оба понимали, что это лучший вариант. Минус таблетка и два батончика вместе со всем запасом шоколада.  
Нейту приходилось затаскивать Гарри — подтягивания давались ему слишком тяжело.  
— Ты прибавил в весе, приятель, — простонал Нейт, втягивая Гарри на крупный выступ.  
— Мне добавили пару металлических пластин в тело, — в тон ему выдохнул Гарри.

Но они забрались и сидели возле края, разглядывая раскинувшуюся у подножия долину. По другую сторону столба оказалась огромнейшая полость — грудная клетка, пожалуй. Весь «потолок» был усыпан дырами, сквозь которые сейчас виднелось звездное небо.  
Нейт вытащил рацию и на удачу телефон. И не поверил своему счастью.

— Салли?  
— Нейт! Где ты?  
— Все там же. Или совсем не там. Как посмотреть. Мы подобрались к груди. Здесь сквозит, — Нейт поежился, ветер и правда неприятно трепал мокрую одежду. — Хорошо сквозит, кажется, я знаю, где искать выход. Я сброшу тебе наши координаты, будь неподалеку.  
— Так вот насчет «мы». Он с тобой?  
— Да.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
— Как и всегда.  
— Это меня и пугает.  
— Прости, я зверски устал. Мне надо вздремнуть.  
— Береги себя.

— Папочка недоволен? — Гарри забился между валунов, обнимая себя руками.  
— Не смей.

Гарри не нашел ответа, и от этого в груди екнуло. Ведь должен был бы. Нейт сел рядом.  
— Ты выпил обезболивающее?  
— Нет. Последняя таблетка осталась.  
Лоб Гарри снова испещрили морщины. В складках кожи выступал пот.  
— Тебе надо…  
— Как я тогда пойду завтра?  
— Покажи.

Нейт осмотрел рану. Глупо было надеяться, что станет лучше после всей их беготни. Гной не появился, но кожа вокруг горела. Нейт плеснул водой, вычищая салфеткой мусор. Гарри шипел. Не зло, а скуля, и Нейт не выдержал:  
— Выпей чертову таблетку.  
— Завтра…  
— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, и лучше выпей таблетку.  
— Ты меня пугаешь.  
— Я сам себя пугаю, — пробормотал Нейт, потроша рюкзак. В пластиковом пузырьке и правда болталась последняя доза. — Ладно. Пей. Скажешь, когда станет легче. Не засыпай пока.

Гарри проглотил. Через несколько минут он кивнул, и Нейт достал амулет. Свечение было совсем слабым — они удалились от всех точек его силы, но что-то теплилось. Нейту и не надо было многого, только каплю магии. Он подсветил камнем плечо Гарри и сконцентрировался. Он уже знал, какими путями идет внутри него сила к камню, и попытался подтолкнуть ее. На его глазах края раны зашевелились. Они мелко дергались, пока кожа вокруг становилась все краснее. Гарри зарычал, вгрызаясь в кулак. Нейт положил свободную руку на его ладонь, но вряд ли это помогло хоть кому-нибудь из них. В голове стучало набатом, но Нейт все равно слышал прорывающийся сквозь стиснутые добела пальцы рев Гарри, видел брызнувшие из его глаз слезы.  
Кожа побледнела, а края раны потянулись друг к другу светлыми ниточками, пока не сомкнулись совсем.  
Нейт убрал амулет, не отнимая своей руки. Гарри сжимал усеянный прокусами и измазанный слюной кулак. По его щекам текли слезы, но дышал он ровно.

— Ты как?  
— Словно ты меня клеймил.  
— Прости. Но она заросла. — Нейт прикрыл нежную только схватившуюся кожу чистой салфеткой и надежно перевязал.  
— Да. Я чувствую. Доктор, мать твою, Стрэндж… дай воды.  
— У нас только одна запасная бутылка, не налегай. — Нейт протянул бутылку, садясь рядом, бок к боку. Стало теплее.  
Гарри расслабился, откидываясь на камни, роняя голову на плечо Нейту.

Сон не шел. То ли из-за ударной дозы шоколада в крови, то ли из-за вереницы мыслей. Гарри тоже не спал — Нейт слышал ритм его дыхания, а он знал, как тот дышит во сне. Тело помнило.  
— Вечно тебя тянет ко всякому дерьму, — пробормотал Нейт.  
— Я тоже иногда так думаю, — выразительно протянул Гарри.  
Нейт вяло толкнулся плечом.  
— Я серьезно. Зачем ты связался с Никосом? Мало было Лазаревича?  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Гарри не стал отшучиваться.  
— Никос другой. Я его знаю уже какое-то время, и он… не из тех, кто показательно или в ярости убивает своих. Наемники — допустимая потеря, он им деньги за это платит, но для него это не повод душить их самому, чтобы пар выпустить. Он одержим Грецией, мечтал о клинках Кратоса, землю носом рыл, но… он вел себя иначе. Он же всегда пытается быть на короткой ноге. Требует называть его Никосом, не любит «Карсон» и «мистер Карсон».  
— Может, дело в том, что имечко у него греческое, а фамилия американская?  
— Хер его знает.

Звезды медленно смещались, и сквозь дыру прямо над ними теперь был виден кусок Ориона. Нейт моргнул пару раз — тот сместился. Организм не мог спать, но то и дело отключал сознание.

Гарри гладил Нейта по шее. Рассеянно, задумчиво, в полусне. Потом замер и через паузу уже осознанно провел ими по подбородку до губ. Нейт смолчал, но и не пошевелился. Гарри провел по подбородку снова, возвращая пальцы на шею и спуская на грудь.  
— Не надо, — сухо сказал Нейт. Он не хотел сейчас споров или разговоров. Он не хотел наступать на те мины, которые обязательно взорвутся. И тогда он либо сделает то, о чем пожалеет, либо то, о чем пожалеет дважды. Не хотелось. Не хотелось разрушать эту ночь. Он положил ладонь Гарри на свой бок. Туда, где был шрам и, прижав, повторил: — Не надо.  
Гарри понял. Он не убрал руки, продолжая удерживать объятием тепло их тел между ними.

— Как думаешь, Стрэндж смог бы клеймить людей?  
Нейт фыркнул.  
— Нет, ты что, он давал клятву Гиппократа.  
— А не людей?  
— Ну разве что роботов.  
— Мечтает ли Железный Легион об электроовцах? — невпопад поинтересовался Гарри.  
Нейт не запомнил свой ответ.

 

 

**Глава 8. Спираль событий**

Долина грудной клетки Эгеона мало походила на темницу. Когда-то здесь стояли постройки: на пути попадались осколки камней с росписью и скопления крупных пузырей, смахивающие на клочья легких гекатонхейра, но среди руин не было ни литых прутьев, ни цепей.  
— Здесь прошелся ураган? — Гарри присел, разглядывая оплавившийся кусок золота. Даже сейчас в нем угадывался головной убор.  
— Думаю, это был Кратос. Может, он не сам был богом войны, но не просто так служил ему. Ярости и разрушительности ему не занимать.  
— Вырвался из плена и пошел мстить эриниям?  
Нейт кивнул. Под ногами хрустели осколки драгоценного убранства: узоры на том, что было стенами, цветная пыль — похоже на раздробленные рубины и изумруды.  
— Но почему он бросил свои клинки здесь, не забрал с собой?  
— Хороший вопрос.

— Не возникает желания восстановить здесь все? — Гарри нагнал Нейта.  
— Тебе скучно по ровному идти? Охота свою задницу через тонны перекрытий перетаскивать?  
— Не сейчас. Вообще. Будь у тебя время в запасе. Представляешь, какое зрелище?  
— Представляю. Но не хочу.  
— Сила это ответственность и прочее подобное дерьмо?  
— Боюсь восстановить лишнего. — Нейт махнул на сохранившийся обломок зеркала. На нем двумя пепельными тенями застыли силуэты двух женщин. Они парили в воздухе и больше походили на людей, чем их каменная сестра, но длинные когти и рогатые шлемы не предвещали ласкового характера.  
— Ну да. Тебе есть, чего опасаться — ты никогда не умел обращаться с женщинами, — фыркнул Гарри, ускоряясь.

Они подходили все ближе к утолщению, возле которого виднелась сохранившаяся дверь. Она смахивала на проход в Страну Чудес: вокруг усыпанные пылью руины перемолотых в фарш покоев, а перед тобой целехонькая дверь из нетронутых древоедами и гнилью досок.

Нейт скинул Салли новые координаты. Он отмечал путь в течении дня, по карте они приближались к ущелью, из которого горная река впадала в озеро. Салли пообещался быть там с лодкой, а им с Гарри оставалась самая малость — выбраться из тела гекатонхейра.

Дверь не провела их в Страну Чудес, но открыв ее, Нейт замер, забыв на миг, как дышать.  
Утолщение оказалось сердцем Эгеона. Серое, изрытое временем, оно все еще оставалось огромным сердцем, оплетенным сетью сосудов. К нему тянулась от потолка толстая артерия, а в пол уходили несколько труб поменьше диаметром. Из самого его центра торчал клинок Хаоса. Сердце сжалось и закаменело в своем последнем спазме.  
Лезвие клинка едва различимо отливало красным, как и у его брата, но на этот раз ни расщелины, ни воды. Сердце приняло в себя клинок, намертво зажав его, врастив в себя.

Платформа под сердцем, на которой они сейчас стояли, совсем не пострадала от буйства Кратоса и времени. Четкие ритмы бесконечных геометричных узоров в мозаике, постамент в центре — жертвенный алтарь или хранилище реликвий, не меньше. Под платформой раскинулся скалистый грот, в котором то грохотала, то затихала река, бьющая из породы. Эта вода текла уже не из Эгеона — от нее не пахло железом.  
А по другую сторону виднелся и выход. Одна из рук гекатонхейра вытягивалась далеко вперед и вместо обломанной кисти заканчивалась проемом, откуда легко можно было спрыгнуть в озеро.

— Не достать, — констатировал Гарри. — Нужна взрывчатка или спец.техника. Или месяц свободного времени, чтобы выковыривать его оттуда долотом.  
— Здесь порода мягкая.  
— О, ну не месяц, а три недели, это радикально все меняет!  
Нейт усмехнулся — он уже скинул Салли и предполагаемые координаты высадки, и время встречи.  
— Я могу найти еще парочку причин сократить срок до одной. — Нейт прощупал место стыка с мечом. Внешне камень походил на гранит, но был куда как мягче, и если предположить, что тело мертвого гекатонхейра скорее органика… — Или даже до одного дня.  
— Угу, только Никоса надо подморозить. А твой амулет не может так? Полный петрификус тоталус.  
— Как он может быть полным, если он уже тоталус? Это тавтология.

— Жаль прерывать вас, — Селина стояла в дверном проеме, наставив на них микро-узи.  
— Пиздециус тоталус, — выдохнул Гарри, раскрывая ладони в сторону Селины.  
— Закрой рот, Флинн.

Селина вошла на платформу и придавила спиной дверь.  
— Пушки на постамент. По одному, — растрепанный хвост, мокрая одежда — экспедиция команде Никоса тоже давалась нелегко. Но несмотря на помявшую ее усталость, Селина абсолютно уверенно направила узи на Гарри. — Клади пушку, Дрейк.  
— Думаешь, он обо мне печется? Думаешь, мы команда?  
Селина склонила голову:  
— Мне неважно. Думаю, что Дрейк не любит, когда из-за него умирают люди. И с тобой он себе второго раза точно не простит.

Нейт положил ПМ, сверля ее взглядом.  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь?  
— Просто я не слепа. Теперь ты, — Селина все еще целилась в лоб Гарри. — И без фирменных шуточек, я их знаю лучше тебя.  
Гарри оскалился, но оружие сдал.

— Селина, вот клинок, — начал Нейт. — Дай нам уйти, и он ваш.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я здесь за клинком?  
Нейт машинально схватился за карман с амулетом, но тут же отдернул руку.  
— О, нет-нет, оставь побрякушку себе.  
— Тогда чего тебе от нас надо? — голос Гарри был обманчиво задористым. Он нервничал.  
— Поговорить. И нет, тебе, говнюк, я не доверяю. Так что поговорить я хочу с ним, — она перевела руку на Нейта.  
— Не люблю говорить под дулом пистолета.  
— Это лишь моя безопасность. Амулет… как он влияет на тебя?  
— Я не собираюсь говорить так, — повторил Нейт, глядя исподлобья.

Селина устало вздохнула и прикрыла опухшие веки, щурясь.  
— Ответишь — и катитесь оба к черту. Как на тебя влияет амулет?  
Они сцепились взглядами. Покрасневшие, растерянные глаза Селины плохо вязались с ее уверенной хваткой.  
— Где Никос? — ровно поинтересовался Нейт.  
Селина вдохнула резче.  
— Мне казалось, ты хотел побыстрее от меня избавиться. А теперь сам вопросы задаешь.  
Нейт сделал шаг вперед, поднимая руки.  
— Я люблю жизнь, Селина. И Гарри буду защищать, как смогу. Но ты хочешь тех ответов, которые не произносят с пистолетом у лба.  
Селина прикусила губу. Затем медленно опустила руку.

— Амулет магический, — Нейт ронял по слову на каждый рывок опускающегося ниже узи. — Возвращает объектам их прежний облик. — Он замолчал, поднимая глаза и указывая подбородком на пистолет, теперь грозящий простреленным коленом.

Селина дернула плечом. Нейт выразительно поднял брови. Медленная, тягучая секунда. Две.  
Узи сместился правее, и Нейт продолжил говорить:  
— Амулет забирает силы, много сил. Чем больше объект, тем сложнее и дольше процесс. Но влияние? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Ты меняешься? Испытываешь не свои чувства? Не испытываешь спонтанного желания свернуть Флинну шею?  
— Не больше обычного, — улыбнулся Нейт. — Успела с ним близко познакомиться, да?

— Очень смешно, — вспыхнул Гарри. — Селина, кончай свои игры. Ты обещала нас отпустить.  
— А ты бы вообще молчал! — Селина вскинула руку, подходя к Гарри размашистым шагом и упираясь пистолетом в грудь. — Это из-за тебя! Я столько сделала для тебя, и чем ты мне отплатил? Бросил с поехавшим с катушек Никосом?  
— Селина, — Гарри нервно улыбнулся, пытаясь обхватить ее плечи. — Да что с тобой? Не волнуйся так…  
— Руки! — рыкнула она и надавила узи на солнечное сплетение, вынуждая Гарри убрать руки и завести их за голову.  
Гарри глянул на постамент с оружием и на Нейта — выразительно глянул, хотя сбивчиво дышащая Селина не заметила, но Нейт не шелохнулся.

Он смотрел на Селину, Гарри и почти физически чувствовал, как от него ускользает суть.  
— Если бы не я, ты был бы мертв! Не от руки Лаза…  
— Замолчи! — закричал Гарри. В повисшей тишине его голос отразился по всему гроту звучным эхом и вернулся к нему, пригибая плечи ниже.  
— О. Я поняла, — Селина рассмеялась. В ее глазах стояли слезы, но она смеялась. — Дрейк не знает. Он ничего не знает? Что ж, думаю, это будет достойной местью. — Она повернула голову, улыбаясь Нейту. — Мы давно знакомы с Флинном. Я знала его еще до того, как выйти замуж за Никоса. И все эти его уловки: дымовые завесы, постановочные взрывы — это я его научила. Когда он вписался в дело с Лазаревичем, я его предупреждала, что не стоит, но он поперся. Я деталей не знала — ни что ты замешан, ни что Фрейзер. Просто однажды мне позвонил скулящий щенок, до мокрых штанов боящийся за свою жизнь. Он хотел соскочить так, чтобы его не искал ни Лазаревич, ни его дружки. Прав был: когда Лазаревич умер, пара его знакомых долго искали концы — и я прикрывала чей-то зад. Ты должен мне жизнью, дважды, мать твою, должен!  
— Селина… пожалуйста…

Нейт подошел к постаменту и показательно убрал оба пистолета к себе. В голове было пусто.  
— И что я получила взамен, Флинн? Помог Никосу с парой безделушек, втерся в его доверие, а я ведь просила не связываться с ним.  
— Ты боялась, что он подумает дурного, потому что ревнивый. Я сделал все, чтобы мы могли нормально продолжить наше дружеское общение, не вызывая у него подозрений…  
— О да, еще немного и это мне пришлось бы ревновать, так ты под него стелился. Стоило мне уехать — один гребаный раз! — уехать надолго, и ты посоветовал ему Дрейка.

Натянутая в голове напряженная нить лопнула, заливая все вокруг звоном.  
 _Посоветовал Дрейка._  
Так легко и так предсказуемо.

— Ты знал, что я была бы против, не дала бы приплести его, но ты поймал момент. За счет моей семьи свои личные разборки устраивать собрался? Я тебе что, хорошенькая голова, по которой можно пройти?  
— Нет, Селина, я не собирался подставлять тебя. Все намного сложнее…  
— А теперь Никос… — она откровенно всхлипнула.

— На него влияет клинок? — Нейт коснулся локтя Селины и потянул, заставляя повернуться к себе. — Ты поэтому про амулет спросила?  
Та кивнула, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Все началось раньше, — подал голос Гарри. Нейт не хотел смотреть на него. — Он становился злее.  
— Это ты его бесил! — огрызнулась Селина. — С тобой рядом кто угодно Цербером станет. Но когда он нашел клинок… это не тот Никос, которого я знала. Он убил Старенса и Форти. Телохранители, — пояснила она Нейту. — Он перестает слышать меня. И я хочу знать, что еще ты знаешь о клинках? Как мне… Проклятье!  
Она выхватила зашуршавшую рацию.  
— Они рядом. Дрейк, оставь мне пару царапин.  
— Что?  
— Ну Флинну ты избиение подстроил.  
— Какое там избиение. Надо было оставить хороший фингал.  
— Никакого от вас толку! — Селина подняла острый камешек и со всей силы чиркнула по скуле, рассекая ее. — Бегите, — прошептала она, выпуская очередь в мозаичный пол.

Нейту не нужно было повторять. В голове все еще шумело, словно окружающий мир подменили на другую, размытую и чужую реальность, но тело наоборот соображало как никогда четко. Он подбежал к краю платформы и прыгнул на остатки лестницы, ведущей к руке с выходом. Вся лестница просматривалась с платформы, но бывшие ограждением валуны местами сохранились. Нейт вжался в один из них. Рядом плюхнулся Гарри. Пули застучали уже по камню.

— Нейт… — Гарри взял его за плечо. Нейт только посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Когда ты собирался мне рассказать?  
— Не знаю, я…  
— Может, у тебя все еще многоходовочка с Никосом, а мы с Селиной удобные фигуры на доске?  
— Нет.  
— А с чего мне тебе верить?  
— Пожалуйста, Нейт…  
Выстрел разнес верхушку валуна, и их обоих засыпало царапучим крошевом.

Дверь с грохотом вынесли.  
— Селина? — голос Никоса — Что…  
Нейт не дождался окончания вопроса и толкнул Гарри — они побежали вперед. Лавина выстрелов накрыла их, они едва успели нырнуть за новое укрытие.  
— Нейт, послушай… — рука Гарри горячая. Нейт выдернул пальцы из-под нее.  
— Не собираюсь.  
— Шанс, один шанс, дай мне шанс.  
— Давал уже. Тысячу.

— Дрейк! Флинн! Я победил. Клинок мой. Неужели не хотите стать свидетелями моего триумфа?  
Не сговариваясь, Нейт и Гарри ломанулись дальше, пользуясь желанием Никоса поболтать. Пули вбивались в ступеньки, на которых они были еще миг назад. Новый разлом… Нейт привычно толкнулся и перелетел, группируясь и ныряя за прочный валун.

Гарри отставал. Никос смеялся — ему нравилось наблюдать, он даже не стрелял сейчас. Смотрел на их перебежки и смеялся. Гарри взял разбег, но прямо под его ногами кромка лестницы посыпалась, не позволяя толкнуться и роняя его вниз. Он полетел вместе с расколотыми ступеньками, попытался ухватиться, но край снова откололся. Крик Гарри облетел грот, мешаясь с Нейтовым «Нет!», отражаясь от стенок, и затух в глубинах ущелья.  
Нейт дернулся к обрыву, но застрекотавшие выстрелы тут же загнали его назад.  
— Гарри! Гарри!.. — голос с крика срывался на болезненный шепот. Нейт стукнулся затылком о камень. — Гарри…  
Выстрелы. Смех. Тишина. Выстрелы.

***

Салли хмуро сверлил взглядом видавшие виды наручные часы. Парни опаздывали, а до его ушей доносился шум, который можно было бы списать на что-то еще, кроме заварушки, но только не в пустынных горах. Нейт вляпался — к гадалке не ходи. Впрочем, Салли покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не ждал этого, но Господи Иисусе, как он надеялся хотя бы раз…

Нейт с громким бултыхом рухнул с неба. Не с неба, конечно, а из вытянутого хода, напоминавшего руку, но брызгов было, как от выпавшего из облаков кашалота.  
Салли протянул ему руку, втаскивая на борт.  
— Боже, ну у тебя и видок!

Раздался взрыв, и нависающий над озером коридор дрогнул. Следом еще один, от которого качнулась лодка.  
— Кажется, пора сматываться, — пробормотал Салли. Даже его подрастерявшие зоркость глаза видели появляющиеся на выпростанной скалой-великаном руке трещины.

Он завел мотор. Нейт, запнувшись, мешком рухнул у борта и скрючился там, зажимая левый бок.  
— Ты в порядке? Не ранен?  
Нейт помотал головой и махнул, поторапливая. Салли и сам видел, что дела принимали крайне скверный оборот. Он сорвался с места, вжимая Нейта в задний борт.  
Огромные куски посыпались в озеро. Первая волна мотнула лодку вправо. Салли едва справился с управлением, когда вторая накрыла их с головами.  
Выровняв лодку и переждав еще два высоких гребня, Салли глянул через плечо на Нейта. Тот вцепился пальцами в борт и лицом был так же бел, как и костяшки на пальцах. Раньше он морской болезнью не страдал.  
— Хоть один раз мог бы ради меня не тащить за собой погоню и взрывы?  
Вместо привычного беззлобного ответа дурацкой шуточкой Салли получил гробовое молчание.  
— Где Флинн?  
— Упал, — бесцветно откликнулся Нейт. — В ущелье.  
Нейт продолжал придерживать бок. Салли, чего греха таить, желал ублюдку провалиться, но не буквально же… да и…

— Что с клинками? — решил отвлечь Нейта Салли.  
— Оба у Никоса. — Нейт опустил голову, не смотря больше в сторону скалы. — Ты с машиной?  
— Да. Лодку в багажник, и поедем в город.  
— А одежда? Еда?  
— Все там, — Салли кивнул на ящики.

Нейт стянул мокрый труп кофты, перебрался в сухие джинсы и сел на ящик, свалив грязное шмотье возле ног.

— Нейтан, — Салли заглушил мотор и подошел. Нейт не хотел поднимать голову, и Салли сжал его плечо. — Нам надо в город. Ты паршиво выглядишь. Забудь о клинках.  
— Я должен вернуться за ним.  
— Прямо к взрывающим все головорезам Никоса? Какая там была высота? Тридцать метров? Сорок? Нейт, он не выжил.  
— Ты уже так говорил про гранату.  
— Ну… я все еще не видел Флинна своими глазами… — Салли запнулся. Нейт посмотрел на него наконец, и Салли тут же захотелось прописать себе с ноги за идиотскую шутку.  
— Его смертей ты тоже не видел, раз уж ты сомневаешься в моем рассудке.  
— Нейт. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поесть. Не надо класть свою жизнь на жертвенный алтарь. Ну кого ты в таком состоянии поедешь спасать? — Салли сжал его шею, массируя, и, отпустив, выпрыгнул из лодки.  
— Никого, — уронил тот голову. — Я вообще плохой спасатель.  
— Перестань! Один раз этот паршивец чуть не довел тебя до смерти, и, что бы там между вами не произошло, я ему не доверяю. Не верю, что он исправился. — Нейт совсем отвернулся. — И не хочу, чтобы ты убивался ради такого, как Флинн. Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты даже ради меня убился, а тем более ради жадного подонка.

Салли подошел к припаркованной машине.  
— Давай, вылезай и помоги мне достать лодку.  
— Прости, Салли. — Нейт подошел к рулю.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Все равно ключи у меня.  
— Прости, — повторил Нейт, раскрывая ладонь. На его пальце покачивалось колечко с ключом. Салли хлопнул себя по пустому карману — наивный старый дурак, купился, как ротозей на ярмарке.

Нейт завел лодку и совестливо улыбнулся.  
— Прости, — повторил он снова. — Но я не могу позволить ему снова подохнуть. Не могу позволить снова вонзить в меня штырь, который я за полтора года так и не смог вытащить из груди.  
— Тебе стихи бы писать, а не… — Салли махнул рукой. — Будь осторожен.  
— Есть, сэр! — Нейт козырнул двумя пальцами и развернул лодку в сторону ущелья.

 

**Глава 9. Истинная суть**

Рука обрушилась вместе с приличным куском грудины, и там, где раньше был проход в ущелье, теперь все завалило обломками. Нейт заглушил мотор и взялся за весло, отталкиваясь все чаще от камней, а не от воды, протаскивая лодку по узким канальцам в глубины грота.

В гроте было холодно. Здесь, у воды, нестерпимо холодно. Дрожали руки на руле, озноб пробегал по спине и колол под ребрами колючим морозом. Нейт продвигался глубже. Отсюда он уже мог разглядеть платформу и раскуроченное взрывом сердце Эгеона. Ни клинка, ни людей.  
— Гарри? — неловко позвал он, голос шепотом стелился по воде, растекаясь по пустынному гроту. — Гарри?  
Нейт задрал голову, разглядывая лестницу и ища чертов провал. Надо было взять курс правее.

На скалистом островке показалась фигура. Нейт сделал два мощных гребка, приближаясь.  
— Гарри!  
Он сидел, обняв колени и дрожа.  
— Нейт?.. — неверяще поднял он голову.  
Нейт подгреб еще ближе, пока нос лодки не коснулся камней, и протянул руку.  
— Залезай.

Гарри встал, покачиваясь. Его, мокрого до нитки, трясло от холода, из разбитой губы сочилась кровь. Он сделал несколько осторожных шагов, прихрамывая на левую ногу, и завороженно протянул руку. Кончики подрагивающих пальцев коснулись центра ладони Нейта, замерли там на секунду и скользнули дальше, очерчивая бугор большого пальца и нерешительно ложась на запястье. Нейт обхватил Гаррино куда уверенней и молча, не повторяя приглашения, потянул.  
Гарри перешагнул борт и, поймав равновесие, перекинул вторую ногу. Встал напротив. Близко. Там, где его пальцы касались кожи, становилось горячо — обжигающе горячо. Нейт разжал руку и кашлянул. Гарри нехотя уронил свою.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он.  
— В ящике есть сухая одежда. — Нейт поспешил вернуться к веслу. Он оттолкнулся от островка — лодка размашисто качнулась и поплыла по стоячей мертвой воде.

Весло в руках ходило ходуном, потому что руки дрожали. Нейт не выдержал, бросил его в лодку и прижал кулаки ко лбу.  
— Почему?  
— Что?  
— Почему ты так поступил? — Нейт повернулся. Все еще мокрый Гарри разглядывал шмотки в ящике.  
— Я не специально упал, честное слово, — ухмыльнулся он, стягивая футболку. По его покрытой ссадинами коже побежали мурашки. Ни одного шрама… у Нейта от того взрыва и то на шее остались мелкие. Нейт задыхался в фарсе и лжи.  
— Я просто хочу понять: все это… смерть, Селина, твой совет Никосу про меня, транквилизатор в Торизе… — Гарри дернул щекой, и Нейт всплеснул руками: — Какой у тебя был план?  
— Ну… «сообразим по обстоятельствам»? — подарил он еще одну ухмылку, вдеваясь в рукава рубашки.  
— А последние два дня что ты здесь соображал? Что тебе от меня было нужно? Чего хотел добиться? Чтобы я совсем размяк и сделал для тебя, что попросишь? Просто нашел Никосу клинок? Поразвлек тебя?  
— Да не было никакого плана! — заорал Гарри, хлопнув крышкой ящика. — Не было! Я хотел жить. Я налажал с Лазаревичем. — Гарри оказался рядом. — Чертовски налажал. Хочешь правды? Меня на куски рвало от желания трахнуть тебя или убить, настолько ты был… хорош, — горечь его слов чувствовалась даже в воздухе.  
— Первое не понравилось, и ты перешел ко второму? — Нейт слышал стальной голос и не мог поверить, что тот принадлежит ему.  
— Я завидовал, хотел доказать, что могу не хуже. Думал, посидишь в тюрьме, пока я найду корабли Поло.  
— Да ты…  
— Все пошло не так, — скривился Гарри, не дав Нейту встрять. — Но от Лазаревича не уйти, его не обдурить.  
— У Хлои нашлись яйца, в отличие от тебя.  
— Я трус, Нейт, — Гарри произнес это так четко, что Нейт закрыл рот. Он не смел больше перебить, глядя в глаза Гарри, который говорил правду. Быть может, впервые в жизни он говорил разом столько правды. — Я боялся. Боялся Лазаревича. Боялся его дружков: еще один серб, болгар и румын, звери чуть ли не хуже него, Селина тогда помогла… да я девять месяцев жил по подвалам, не видя света, пока она заметала за мной. А потом утихло, я вышел… попал в оборот к Никосу. И стоило ему посвятить меня в дело с клинками, я просто не смог. Не смог без тебя. Не смог не сболтнуть ему. По утрам я хотел уделать тебя, — его руки оказались на шее, — а ночами приползти к тебе, — Гарри скривился, словно ему было мерзко, а его ладони сместились выше, обхватывая лицо Нейта. — Вернее, чтобы ты пришел. Забрал. Нейт, я запутался, во всем запутался. Не было плана. Я знал, что ты заметил меня в храме Служителей Войны. Я специально говорил с Селиной про охрану в Торизе, когда ты пришел в себя на чердаке, но я… — Его пальцы дрожали и прижимались к коже. — Но у меня не было плана. Я бежал по минному полю, стараясь не подорваться. Не знаю, куда бежал. Нейт…

Нейт выдохнул в бормочущие его имя губы и провалился в соленый поцелуй. Он прижал к себе все еще дрожащего Гарри, залезая руками под рубашку и обшаривая его ледяную спину ладонями — самому ему больше не было холодно.  
— Ты ублюдок.  
— А ты зазнавшийся придурок. — Гарри прикусил его губу.  
— Ненавижу тебя. — Нейт очертил его лопатки и, ухватив ткань рубашки изнутри, потянул вниз, заставляя опуститься на палубу вместе с собой.  
— Ты меня бесишь, — болезненно фыркнул Гарри Нейту в шею, прижимаясь плотнее. Он не отстранился, пока Нейт выкапывал со дня ящика колючий шерстяной плед, и дал укрыть их обоих.

Целовался Гарри всегда куда лучше, чем искал сокровища. Почти так же хорошо, как врал.  
Ладно.  
Лучше.

— Я пиздец, как скучал, — опалил он ухо Нейта своими откровениями, бессмысленно елозя пальцами по волосам, вздыбливая их, до сих пор влажные.  
— Я тоже.  
Гарри поцеловал в шею, втягивая кожу, прикусывая ее зубами, и Нейт зажмурился. Хотелось скрести ногтями по спине Гарри, впиться ими под лопатками, выпустить наружу бурлящее внутри варево, но Нейт помнил о ссадинах и только гладил всей ладонью, не давя.

Гарри положил прохладные пальцы на губы Нейта, и на этот раз Нейт открыл рот, впуская их, облизывая, согревая. Не отводя глаз. У Гарри пьяный взгляд. У Гарри оглушающе стучащее сердце — Нейт чувствовал его своей грудью. У Гарри залегшая между бровей морщинка, у Гарри веснушки, у Гарри…  
Забывшее об усталости тело наливалось жаром, мгновенным, распирающим. В штанах стало тесно. Гарри вдавливал Нейта в доски палубы, а Нейт, стискивая бока Гарри, вдавливал его в себя, поднимая бедра выше.

Все их движения плотные, лишь бы ни на миг не оторваться: широкие влажные поцелуи: в щеки, подбородок — у Гарри острые зубы, и Нейт покусывал в ответ; ладони на шее, плечах, никогда на полу — только друг на друге; переплетенные ступни — Нейт чувствовал, как от каждого движения его бедер поджимаются пальцы Гарри.

Нейт поплыл. Лодку слегка покачивало от их движений, но ему казалось, что она ушла в штопор. Возбуждение туманило мозг, не давая чувствовать ни боли в ссадинах, ни усталости в мышцах. Только требовательную пульсацию в паху и расходящееся по телу тепло от каждого прикосновения.  
Нейт не знал, от чего вело сильнее: от расстегивающих ширинку пальцев Гарри или от его тяжелых, живых вздохов. От прикосновений к собственному члену или от того, как на границе слышимости, на границе дыхания постанывал Гарри, когда Нейт прикасался к нему.

Нейт обхватил свободной рукой Гарри за шею, поднимая и прижимая бедра теснее, не давая их рукам пространства для движений, только для совсем мелких, едва уловимых… в такт сердечному ритму. Этого хватило. Очень быстро, чертовски быстро хватило.  
Вместе с таким же коротким, вспышкой сжавшим и выжавшим тело оргазмом вернулась головная боль и ломота под коленями. Саднящие руки, звериная усталость.

Не вернулся только холод.

— Я должен отписаться Салли, — переборол хрип Нейт.  
— Прямо так, со спущенными штанами? — поинтересовался Гарри глухо в ключицу. Его голос обрел крепость, хотя все еще был слишком осторожным и будто неверящим.  
Им обоим нужна была передышка. Припрятанные во втором ящике сэндвичи, пластырь и передышка.

***

Оглушительный грохот качнул лодку, подбросил Нейта. Рядом озирался встрепанный Гарри. Волны разбивались о камни и островки, сливаясь, перекрывая друг друга, устраивая беспокойную качку. В гроте стало светлее и пахло пылью и взбаламученной водой — Эгеон потерял ребро. Оно рухнуло в воду, преграждая дорогу, которой Нейт вплыл сюда.

Нейт потер глаза и проверил время — их на час вырубило.  
— Надо двигать.

Можно было доплыть до ребра и перетащить через него лодку руками, но они решили сначала поискать другой путь — под сердцем Эгеона виднелась арка прохода в соседний грот. Там действительно нашелся выход. Они уже выплыли в озеро, когда Гарри вдруг дернул Нейта за рукав.  
— Что это там?

Гарри показывал на остров, Нейт с Салли уже проплывали мимо, и тогда Нейт принял его за вытарчивающую из воды скалу, но с этой стороны он увидел ступени и колонны.  
— Неплохое место для нашего пикника? — подбородок Гарри лег на плечо, и он просунул руку под мышкой Нейта, подкручивая руль.  
— Определенно, — хмыкнул Нейт.  
Они причалили к уходящей под воду лестнице, привязали лодку к столбу, что раньше изображал змею, но за века вода смыла выдолбленные в камне узоры, оставив лишь общую форму.

Гарри поднял камень и запустил блинчиком в воду.  
— Другая порода. Тверже.  
— Да и строили не древние греки. Смотри, — Нейт подтянулся и провел рукой по надписи над проемом, когда-то бывшим дверным. — Иперетис тоу полемо. Еще одно святилище Служителей Войны.  
— И не лень им было.  
— Странно, — нахмурился Нейт. — Если они были здесь, построили храм, то не могли не исследовать тело гекатонхейра. У ордена в руках был амулет, они могли бы найти все то же, что и мы.  
— Может и нашли, и ревностно охраняли.  
— Но почему они тогда называли Кратоса богом войны?

Они прошли внутрь и оказались на галерее второго этажа.  
— Книги… они… сохранились… — Нейт выхватывал с полок кожаные переплеты, сохранившиеся лучше музейных экспонатов. — Здесь манускрипты оракулов: Дельфы, Афины…  
Нейт подошел к писарской стойке под окном.  
— Мы продолжаем расшифровывать дневник предателя Александра. Нам удалось установить, что священное хранилище Пандоры вскроют клинки Хаоса. Верховный о-иереас отдал приказание обновить мозаику. Но мы до сих пор не знаем, где искать тайник Пандоры. Продолжаем поиски, — прочел он вслух. На подоконнике лежала книга поменьше. Рукописная, убористый почерк. Нейт спрятал ее за пазуху и нашел глазами Гарри. Тот перевесился через перила.

— А на этот храм у них побольше деньжат нашлось.  
Та стена, что снаружи была укрыта скалой, оказалась алтарной. От пола до потолка вся выложенная не потерявшей до сих пор блеска мозаикой.  
На ней была запечатлена серия событий, как и на стене Нестосовского храма. И здесь нашлось место точно скопированным изображениям из камеры Кратоса, но они были лишь одними из многих.  
Кратос ломал хребты врагам, вел за собой войско спартанцев — Нейт узнал его только по лысому черепу, раззявленному рту и вниманию, с которым мозаист подошел к его фигуре — не было на нем характерной меловой белизны. Затем клятва Аресу — Служители Войны не стали ничего изменять, точно скопировав рисунок из камеры, только вместо силуэтов здесь была цветная мозаика. И снова Кратоса изобразили с человеческой кожей. И дар Ареса Кратосу — клинки. Их контур был выложен золотом, а красные прожилки — стекло или рубины — словно светились изнутри.  
Череда славных побед, уже виденных Нейтом на Нестосовском алтаре, сменилась полыхающим городом — это событие растянулось на целых три мозаичных изображения: Кратос, попирающий ногой отрубленную голову стража городских ворот, Кратос, пронзающий две расплывчатые тени клинками, и Кратос, склонившийся над женским и детским телами.  
— Он убил свою семью? — подписей не было, но Нейт кивнул.  
— Псих.  
— Служители Войны считали, что в этом виновен Арес, смотри, его смеющееся лицо в облаках, он почти как Локи здесь. И дальше… Кратоса покрыл прах убитых — вот откуда эта белизна. Это пепел. И он пошел против Ареса. Вот, следом идет его заточение у эриний. Освобождение и…  
— И он грохнул Ареса?  
— Похоже на то, — кивнул Нейт, скользя взглядом по сцене их сражения. Мозаика должна была закончиться следующим кадром: Кратос восседает на троне Ареса, рядом с ним стоит Афина — ее Служители Войны изображали весьма канонично, не спутаешь.

Но это не было концом истории. Рядом выдолбили еще одну полость в скале. Явно позже остальных. И мозаичное изображение там показывало Кратоса, запирающего сокровища — военные трофеи, наверное, — в горе при помощи клинков. Те сцены уже сопровождались подписями, но отсюда Нейт не мог разглядеть.

Звуки шагов разнеслись по храму гулко, звучно возвещая о чьем-то приходе. Нейт и Гарри нырнули за колонну, поглядывая вниз сквозь решетку перил.

Первым в зал вошел Никос. Он нес оба клинка, крепко сжимая их в руках. Они перевешивали, заставляя его сгорбиться и выпятить подбородок вперед. Он шел решительно, печатая каждый шаг. За ним устало плелась Селина и человек шесть наемников.  
— Красиво, — негромко сказала Селина.  
— Не в красоте дело, — рыкнул Никос, принимаясь изучать мозаику. Когда он дошел до изображения сокровищницы, он воскликнул: — тайник Пандоры, вот! Я найду его!  
— Никос, — скривилась Селина, — какой еще тайник?  
— Гляди! Все наследие Кратоса укрыто в тайнике Пандоры.  
— Это всего лишь мозаика. Сказка.  
— Все говорили так и про клинки! — взревел Кратос, оборачиваясь. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
— Но ты уже доказал, что они были неправы. — Селина подошла к Никосу и погладила его по щеке. — Вернемся домой, ты соберешь целый прием, как и хотел. Пригласишь брюзгливых книжных червей, лишивших тебя степени по истории. Пригласишь всех, кто когда-либо смеялся тебе в лицо или за спиной, и они увидят, что ты был прав. Ты так ждал этого дня, Никос.  
— Эти сокровища мои по праву.  
— Но мы богаты, неужели тебе не хватает?  
— При чем здесь деньги, глупая? Это наследие Кратоса. Мое! Оно принадлежит мне по праву рода! Я его наследник, и я заберу свое.

Селина качнула головой, но не отстранилась, продолжая поглаживать Никоса по щеке.  
— Мы потеряли два отряда.  
— Работа наемников — умирать. Я дал им возможность сделать это достойно.  
— Остановись, Никос. Хватит! — ладони Селины сжались в кулаки. — Я не собираюсь так рисковать дальше!  
— Значит тебе со мной не по пути! — заорал Никос, всаживая оба клинка в ее живот, и уши заложило криком.

Кровь потекла по полу, между плитами, очерчивая их багровым цветом. Гарри сжал пальцы Нейта, переставая дышать.  
Селина мгновенно охрипла, из горла ее вырывались только скулящие всхлипы, когда Никос стал медленно вытаскивать клинки назад, и каждая зазубрина рвала плоть снова. Кровь все текла, а Селина еще пыталась стоять — не оседать, насаживаясь на клинки вновь.

Гарри вскинул руку, выстреливая Селине точно в висок. Та рухнула на пол, роняя и Никоса. Тот зарычал, озираясь.  
— Поймать их, что встали?!

***

Салли поставил на середину стола тарелку с подогретыми гирос. Гарри не посмотрел даже, давя кусочек сахара в чашке. Если от того хоть что-нибудь осталось.  
У Нейта тоже не было аппетита, но он заставил себя затолкать в рот кусок лепешки.

— Никогда не любил греков, — попытался завязать разговор Салли.  
Гарри опустил голову еще ниже. И заговорил — впервые с их приезда:  
— Раньше ты так говорил про британцев.  
— Твое засранство не имеет национальности.  
— Эй! — осадил их Нейт. — Давайте без этого дерьма.

Гарри потянулся за едой.  
— Из какого аэропорта билеты покупать? — поинтересовался Салли. Нейт и Гарри тяжело переглянулись. Салли вздохнул. — Ну и о чем я не знаю?  
— Я еще не рассказал о тайнике Пандоры. — Под бдительным взглядом Салли Нейт съел половину гирос, прежде чем продолжить. — Служители Войны считали, что Кратос запер все свои военные трофеи в некую сокровищницу — тайник Пандоры. Запечатал его клинками. Орден искал сокровищницу, но найти так и не смогли.  
— И?  
— Никос хочет найти тайник.  
— Значит у него мысли заняты не розыском вас, а своими бреднями. Замечательно.  
— Ну… — протянул Нейт, разглядывая дырку в скатерти. — У нас есть фора.  
— Черт побери, Нейт! — Салли грохнул кулаком по столу и встал. — Фора? Какая, мать твою, фора?  
— В ордене Служителей Войны был человек, который нашел сокровищницу. Но после резко отрекся от ордена. Они пытались…  
— Да какая разница! Я не об этом! Ты собрался играть в гонки с чокнутым маньяком? Вам жизнь не мила? Ну так пустите себе по пуле в лоб — дешевле обойдется.  
— Никос понятия не имеет, где искать, а я расшифровал…  
— Так вот чем ты весь день занимался вместо сна. Нейт, это самоубийство.

Нейт ковырял дырку. Гарри смотрел исподлобья.  
— Мы не можем бросить, — прошептал он.  
— Да кого ты слушаешь?! Он тебя ленточкой перевяжет и Никосу подарит при первой возможности.  
Гарри оскалился:  
— Сам стар по горам скакать, так не завидуй.  
— Брейк! — рявкнул Нейт, тоже вскакивая и нависая над столом. — Мы с Гарри поедем. Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
— Никакое золото мира не стоит такого риска. Разве хорошее место тайником Пандоры назовут?  
— Золото? — приподнял бровь Гарри. — Да он и о тебе паршивого мнения, я погляжу.  
Нейт предупредительно вскинул руку.

— Салли. Мы не за золотом едем. А останавливать Никоса.

 

**Глава 10. Тайник Пандоры**

Нейт услышал голоса и привалился к скале, ступая тише.  
– Вставай! – удар, стон. – Поставьте его на ноги.   
Нейт крепче сжал пистолет.   
– Никос… – Гарри влажно хрипел. Нейт стиснул зубы до скрипа, сдерживаясь. Не сейчас, не сейчас, успеется еще заткнуть урода. Нейт заложил заряд и динамик и двинулся дальше.  
– Что ты время тянешь, тварь? Думаешь за тобой придет Дрейк? – Нейт сделал еще шаг и увидел их. Никос вцепился в подбородок Гарри – тот обвис, растянутый за руки наемниками. Он кашлял, а из его рассеченной брови по щеке текла кровь. Амулет валялся на плитах между ними. – С тех пор как ты пропал на пару с амулетом, он проклял тебя и смылся. Он ведь не дурак снова тебе довериться.

_Днем ранее_

– Он мне не верит, – Гарри смотрел в окно.  
– А тебя это волнует? – Нейт погладил его по затылку.  
– Тебя волнует. И нам работать вместе.   
– Салли не сделает ничего, что навредит нашей операции.  
– Но сделает все, чтобы защитить тебя.  
– Ну… постарайся не лупить меня при нем?  
Гарри заржал.   
– Умеешь успокоить, блин.  
– Я поговорю с ним. – Нейт хлопнул Гарри по плечу и взял дневник Александра. – Он поймет.  
– Это вряд ли.  
– Ну хотя бы послушает. 

_Час спустя_

Салли сел и закурил. Он пускал одно угрюмое колечко дыма за другим. Но хотя бы молчал и слушал.  
Нейт раскрыл дневник, показывая страницу за страницей, словно это придавало его словам веса.  
– ...Александр увидел, что на самом деле тайник хранит нечто ужасающее, и понял, что Кратос специально запечатал его, а затем вернул клинки в тюрьму, где добил ими умиравшего Эгеона, надеясь, что внутри заброшенной темницы их искать не станут. Кратос не нашел способа уничтожить клинки и потому решил их спрятать.  
– А что Служители?  
– Посчитали его предателем. Он ведь стал уничтожать все свидетельства существования тайника Пандоры. Его нашли. Пытали. Убили. Но дневник расшифровать так и не смогли.   
– Жизнерадостная история. – Салли стряхнул пепел. – И чего ты хочешь?  
– Не дать Никосу вскрыть тайник. Может… испортить открывающий механизм. Не придумал пока.  
– Это-то ты и на месте придумаешь. – Он откинулся на спинку. – Что ты все меня за нос водишь, ты о другом поговорить пришел.   
Нейт вздохнул.  
– Я хочу довести это дело до конца. Я должен. И без Гарри я не справлюсь. Как и без тебя.   
Салли потушил сигарету.  
– Конечно. Спорим, он не раздобудет вертолет?

_За два часа до_

Дневник Александра привел их на маленький остров, заросший пальмами и мхом. Салли брюзжал всю дорогу, и Нейт радовался только тому, что Гарри спал, несмотря на рокот вертолетных винтов – он искренне завидовал этой суперспособности – и потому ему хотя бы не приходилось их разнимать. 

От взрыва ракеты за правым бортом Гарри все-таки проснулся. Вертолет качнуло ударной волной, но Салли быстро выровнялся.  
– Надо садиться, – крикнул Гарри, – у нас гости.  
– Без тебя заметил, умник, – пробурчал Салли. Остров раскинулся прямо под ними, но нежилые скалы и лес не располагали к посадке, и брови Салли все сильней напоминали одну хмурую линию.   
Еще один взрыв. Автоматные очереди посыпались на обшивку – их вертолет приближался. 

Гарри подхватил автомат, пытаясь отстреливаться. Стрелка он снял, но до пилота не добрался – их собственный вертолет резко ухнул вниз.  
– Какого черта?  
– Барахлит, – процедил Салли, пытаясь вернуть управление. – Мы садимся. Держитесь.

Вертолет дернуло еще пару раз. Мир вокруг трясло, и он грохотал: выстрелами, ревом двигателя, сбитым ритмом винтов, ломаемыми ветками, засыпающими кабину щепками. 

Закончилось все так же быстро, как и началось: рывок, стук и тишина. Абсолютная тишина и темень.

***

Нейт разлепил глаза и сплюнул забившуюся в рот землю. Он приподнялся на локтях и сжал виски, чтобы горизонт перестал качаться. Тошнота медленно отпустила, и он смог оглядеться.  
Его вынесло из вертолета – тот в общем уцелел, могло быть хуже. Салли лежал на приборной панели.   
Гарри нигде не было.

– Салли! – Нейт запнулся об обломок двери. – Черт, Салли! – он откинул Салли назад, в кресло и прощупал пульс на шее. – Салли!  
Салли промычал что-то невнятное и дернул ресницами. Когда Нейт протянул бутылку, он уже сжал ее сам.

Убедившись, что с Салли все в порядке, Нейт ринулся к сумкам, перерывая их все.

– Ты как?  
– Порядок, – отмахнулся Нейт.   
– Пропало что-то?  
– Амулет и дневник.  
Салли промолчал. Чертовски выразительно промолчал. Нейт вскочил, сжимая кулаки и мотая головой.  
– Я сказал – нет!  
Салли только руки поднял:  
– Я молчу.  
– Проклятье… – Нейт бросил сумку на пол и вышел из вертолета.

Волосы ерошил ветер, и он же гулял в голове. Думать не хотелось. Все мысли вымело. Нужно было что-то делать… Нейт остервенело потер лоб, заставляя кровь прилить к голове.  
Трава по всей поляне была изрядно помята. Здесь не один человек потоптался, забрали... Нейт подошел к краю поляны и раздвинул кусты.  
– Охуеть, что такое…  
– Что там?  
– Иди сюда.

Салли, уже скрючившийся над приборной панелью, бросил инструменты и подошел. Нейт отодвинул ветки и для него: поляна, на которую они сели, оказалась на возвышении, и отсюда открывался вид на весь остров. Бегущая от скал тоненькая лента речки, прикрытая хлопьями тумана. Причудливое смешение пальм, сосен и ярких цветов убегало зеленой массой в нетронутую человеческой рукою даль.  
Но прямо рядом с ними возвышалась необычная скала. По всему ее боку тянулась старая лестница. Ее, выдолбленную в камне несколько тысяч лет назад, размыло дождями, вымело ветром. Но в самом начале она блистала новизной. Нейт невооруженным взглядом видел, как знакомая сизая магия амулета восстанавливает лестницу ступень за ступенью.  
– Смотри, – скривился он, протягивая Салли бинокль.

Сам он уже увидел. Но хотел, чтобы это увидел и Салли: тяжелые наручники на запястьях Гарри, приставленный к его лопаткам автомат. Если повезет, и Гарри повернется, то и заплывший от удара глаз.  
– Подонки.  
– Спасибо за открытие.  
Салли опустил бинокль.  
– Пойдешь за ним?  
Нейт кивнул.  
– Я…  
– Ты останься. Сможешь вернуть его к жизни? – Нейт показал подбородком на вертолет.  
– Постараюсь, но нужно время.

***

Гарри споткнулся на несимметричной ступеньке, и его грубо дернули за наручники, ставя на ноги.  
– Никос, зачем мы тащим его с собой? – пробасил смуглый наемник, болезненно тыкающий винтовкой в спину. – Я мог бы сам посветить этой штукой.  
– Не говори, о чем не знаешь, – прошипел Никос. Он теперь не расставался с клинками. Нес их в руках, не позволяя никому прикоснуться. – Амулет питается его силой, так что пусть продолжает. Мои воины для меня важнее. Давай, Флинн, не отлынивай.

Гарри сглотнул кровь. Он не позволял амулету брать много, но отбитые ребра ныли и без того. Он глянул в сторону леса – вертолет не взлетал. От этого на душе одновременно становилось легче: там теплилась надежда, что Нейту хватит веры в него или злости, чтобы все же прийти, и холоднее: а что, если они так и не очнулись?.. Или и не…  
– Пошел! – новый тычок в уже ободранное дулом место под лопаткой.

***

– Значит, не хочешь? – тяжелый ботинок врезался под ребра, и Гарри всхлипнул, но брошенный на землю амулет в руки не взял.  
– Вставай! – удар, стон. – Поставьте его на ноги.   
Бугаи Никоса вздернули его на ноги, заставляя смотреть на Никоса и обвалившуюся дверь тайника.   
– Никос… – Гарри сплюнул розовую слюну.  
– Что ты время тянешь, тварь? Думаешь за тобой придет Дрейк? – Никос сжал подбородок Гарри, заглядывая в глаза. У самого они изменились очень сильно. Потемневшая радужка, сделавшая когда-то карие глаза совсем черными, вздувшиеся сосуды и легшая вечным изломом морщина между бровей. – С тех пор как ты пропал на пару с амулетом, он проклял тебя и смылся. Он ведь не дурак снова тебе довериться.

Никос наклонился и вложил амулет в пальцы Гарри, принуждая сжать их.   
– Ты видел смерть Селины. И если ты сейчас не вернешь дверям былой облик, я не пущу тебе пулю в висок, а устрою еще более медленную и мучительную, чем дал ей. – Он коснулся лезвием клинка футболки. – Пропорю твой живот одним клинком, чтобы ты почувствовал каждый дюйм неровной кромки...  
– Хватит, – просипел Гарри. – Я сделаю.  
Он сжал амулет и, стараясь не смотреть, направил его на двери. Те засветились зелено-голубым туманом, стряхивая с себя пыль веков, обретая прежний вид. 

Один из наемников упал замертво. Пуля вошла точно в висок. Снайперка с глушителем, и Гарри не сдержал косой дрожащей улыбки. Он сам ее выбирал.  
– Продолжай, – рыкнул Никос, опасно прижимая клинок к животу. – Кто бы там не прятался по кустам, он знает, что я успею утащить тебя на тот свет вместе с собой.  
В качестве ответа стрелок снял еще одного. Гарри почувствовал, как лезвие распарывает ткань футболки, и показательно покорно вытянул руку. Двери засияли золотым блеском. Им же загорелись глаза Никоса. Он рывком оказался возле дверей и приложил мечи к идеально подходящим им пазам.

Ничего не произошло.

Никос попробовал снова. Тот же результат. Наемники подрастеряли интерес к Гарри, озираясь по округе, и тот стек на землю, прижимая дрожащими руками амулет к груди.

Никос забыл обо всех, кроме себя и вожделенной двери.  
– Что же, значит все же придется…  
Он отошел от нее на шаг и, крепко сжав клинки, вскинул их к небу.  
– Прими мою душу, война. Войди в мои жилы, ярость… – Клинки вспыхнули красным и выплыли из рук Никоса, паря над ними. – Дай мне силу, злость. – Болтавшиеся на навершиях цепи разрастались с каждым произнесенным слогом – звено за звеном. Они медленно оплетали предплечья Никоса. – Направьте мой гнев! – Цепи впились в кожу, вплавляясь в руки Никоса. Он зарычал раненным зверем, но устоял на месте, пока каждое звено не стало одним целым с ним, а рукоятки не легли назад в ладони.

Он снова подошел к дверям. Теперь пазы засветились от одного его приближения – они ждали, они жаждали…  
Никос дернулся, зажмурившись – его ослепило что-то. Затем снова – Гарри успел заметить мазнувшего по его щекам солнечного зайчика. А через миг с шумным треском весь периметр круглой платформы затянул красный дым.  
– Никос! – загрохотал голос отовсюду. – Ты не нравишься богам.  
Наемники, охранявшие Гарри, рухнули рядом с ним замертво от одного выстрела. Из трех остался только один, который немедленно взял Гарри на мушку подрагивающей рукой.  
Гарри опустил голову, пряча улыбку и прыснувшие из глаз слезы. Его трясло. 

– Поэтому они говорят со мной голосом Дрейка? – оскалился Никос, промаргиваясь и оглядываясь. Но голос Нейта звучал со всех сторон.

– Мы еще можем разойтись. Оставь клинки и уходи.  
– Ты мне угрожаешь? Глупец!  
То и дело с разных сторон платформы взрывались новые дымовухи, добавляя красных клубов дыма. Никос рыскал взглядом по всей завесе, по-звериному поводя носом.

Гарри даже не услышал – почувствовал – осторожные шаги у себя за спиной. Он сжался сильнее, чтобы не выдать, но Никос все же разглядел. Он хищником метнулся в дым и выпнул Нейта на платформу. Тот бросил новый шар себе под ноги – Никос глотнул газа и закашлялся.  
Гарри дернули за плечо, и он дал затащить себя за укрытие, полностью отдаваясь чужой воле. Только почувствовав ладонь Нейта на щеке, он позволил себе открыть глаза.   
Нейт смотрел обеспокоенно, гладил по виску.  
– Живой?  
– Угу.   
Нейт быстро коснулся губами другого виска, тепло выдыхая и приглаживая растрепанные волосы, и нажал на кнопку, заставляя взорваться сразу три дымовухи на другой стороне. Никос рванул туда, принуждая единственного оставшегося телохранителя обстреливать зону вокруг.

Нейт вытащил отмычку из кармана и вскрыл наручники Гарри.  
– Беру свои слова назад, ты все-таки научился обращаться с этим. – Гарри хлюпнул носом.  
– Держи, – Нейт сунул ему в руку банку энергетика и шоколадку. 

– Вы трусы! – прокричал Никос. – Я вызываю вас на честный бой, и где же вы? Сидите по кустам! Где ваша честь? Я слишком могуч для вас? Выходите вдвоем.   
Нейт высунулся из укрытия и пустил в Никоса целую обойму. Пули отскакивали от него, как от бронированного танка.  
– Черт, – Нейт потянул Гарри за руку, перетягивая в другое защищенное от глаз Никоса дымом укрытие.  
– Ваши пукалки единственное на что вы способны? Давайте же! Я даже уберу его! – Никос замахнулся и отпустил рукоять клинка. Тот пролетел на цепи до телохранителя, снес ему голову и вернулся назад – прямо в ладонь Никоса.

– Гарри, слушай… – Нейт обхватил ладонью его шею, поглаживая под ухом. Каждый раз, когда он делал так, Гарри хотелось грубо шутить про нежности и кривить нос, а еще хотелось, чтобы Нейт делал так снова и снова, пробуждая в груди это теплое и сжимающееся. – Подходящее время, чтобы соскочить, иди.  
Гарри подавился энергетиком. Всю романтику убил, придурок.  
– Себе всю славу решил забрать? – попытался он вскинуть бровь и поморщился от боли.  
– Ты сделал достаточно. Я тебе верю. Но ты… можешь уйти. Все слишком далеко зашло.  
Гарри собрал в себе остатки сил. Слова давались тяжело, потому что внутри него все орало: он прав, беги прочь, он же и сам разберется, всегда разбирался, а ты только подохнешь. И без Селининых примочек сделаешь это по правде.  
Горло сжимал страх, но Гарри смог протолкнуть сквозь него слова:  
– Нейт. Я тебе не позволю. Это мое дело. Я тебя в него втянул, мне и разбираться. Так что, если кто и должен соскочить, то это ты. Хоть раз.  
Нейт улыбнулся. Эта блуждающая улыбка на его губах… Гарри пялился на нее как идиот с первой встречи. Теперь он мог – не поцеловать, губа опухла и ныла, но хотя бы коснуться.  
– Почему мы должны все время выбирать? – лукаво шепнул Нейт, стреляя глазами – не подмигивая, а маня своим горячечным блеском. – Давай уделаем его вместе.  
– А есть план?  
Нейт скривился. Никос все еще обшаривал другие зоны, ведясь на пиротехнические уловки. Видимо, клинки силы дали, а мозгов нехило отняли.  
– Слушай, Нейт… А если провернуть то же, что ты сделал со мной? Я ускорю время в его ранах – там где цепи вросли в кожу. Только если туда пыли плеснуть, все пойдет совсем не так как у меня.  
– Может сработать. Лови момент.

Нейт вышел из-за укрытия.  
– Я здесь, Никос!  
Никос развернулся к Нейту всей своей свирепостью. Его обезображенное яростью лицо все меньше походило на человеческое. Он метнул клинок в Нейта, но тот пригнулся, уворачиваясь. Еще один рывок – прыжок, его рывок – Нейтов перекат. Клинки свистели, рассекая воздух, но каждый раз змеи цепей промахивались.  
Гарри осторожно встал, стараясь не показываться из-за дыма. Тот начинал рассеиваться. 

Нейт бешеным сверчком скакал по платформе, пока в очередной свой перекат не загреб полные горсти пыли. У Гарри сердце остановилось, когда Нейт подпустил Никоса слишком близко, но Нейт успел осыпать мощные предплечья каменной крошкой.  
Никос зарычал и оттолкнул Нейта ногой с такой силой, что тот чуть не слетел с края скалы. С трудом поймав равновесие, он замер.   
Дым растаял совсем, и все видели, что стоит Нейт над тем краем скалы, что обрывается в море. Там, где морской прибой омывает острые пики грубых камней.

– Ох, Дрейк. Ты был достойным противником. И тем приятнее… – Никос не стал подходить ближе. Он завел руки за спину, беря огромный размах и отпуская клинки. Цепи натянулись, позволяя клинкам лететь – и точкой их схождения должен был оказаться Нейт.

Гарри ухватился за амулет двумя руками и направил его на Никоса – на его руки. Время побежало вперед быстро-быстро, вынимая из Гарри все силы крюком через грудину, подкашивая ноги – он припал на служивший укрытием камень, но продолжал светить на Никоса.

Никос взревел, но он мог только с полными ужаса глазами смотреть на то, как вздуваются вокруг вплавившихся в кожу цепей огромные гнойные волдыри. Кожа краснела, бугрилась и чернела следом, пока цепи и воспаление не пережгли его руки совсем, отрывая кисти от тела. Никоса понесло по инерции вперед, он попытался столкнуть Нейта, но тот сместился за секунду до встречи, и с обрыва полетел сам Никос.

***

Нейт слышал звук, с которым скалистые уступы приняли тело Никоса, с которым его приняло море.   
Еще не все. Еще совсем не все. Самое важное оставалось впереди.

Нейт подбежал к Гарри и помог ему спуститься на землю, привалиться к валуну спиной. Поднес к его губам бутылку с водой, смыл кровь хотя бы с лица.  
– Надо закончить, Нейт, – пробормотал Гарри, роняя амулет.  
– Знаю. Но у меня есть время подышать.   
– Это ты так дышишь? – Гарри скосил глаза на влажные пальцы Нейта на своих губах.  
– Ага.  
– Может, у тебя и поцелуи, как у Питера Пена?   
Нейт осторожно поцеловал его в здоровый уголок губы и забрал амулет.

Сначала он вернул прежний вид дверям, стирая даже следы предназначенных клинкам пазов. В голове зашумело, но он не останавливался. Только бы сработало! Закрепив амулет на земле, Нейт поставил перед ним клинки, а за ними и за амулетом по зеркалу. Нейт не был уверен, что у него получится воспроизвести временной лазер, но других идей не было. Просто так пережившие многие тысячи лет клинки не уничтожишь…  
Нейт коснулся амулета, давая ему изначальный импульс, и отдернул руку. Луч прошел сквозь клинки, отразился от зеркала и вернулся назад. Он заметался между зеркалами, отражаясь, складываясь с собой, пронзая амулет и клинки все более ярким лучом.

Нейт упал рядом с Гарри, притираясь как можно плотнее и наблюдая за тем, как в сизом луче медленно – крупица за крупицей тают клинки Кратоса. Гарри – обессиленный и дрожащий Гарри – вцепился мертвой хваткой в руку Нейта. Господи, что эти ублюдки успели с ним сделать?   
– Как думаешь, мы заслужили бутылку шампанского? – Нейт поднес пальцы Гарри к губам, не целуя даже – грея их.  
– Две.

Клинки потухли узором – он выцветал на глазах, следом посыпались с острия зазубрины. С каждым оборотом луча процесс шел все быстрее, пока клинки не рассыпались в ничто.   
Следом за ними обратился пылью и амулет. 

– Как ты живешь с таким? – спросил Гарри. Голос у него еще подрагивал, хоть он и пытался делать вид, что все в норме.  
– С чем?  
– Столько сил, времени, и в конце – ничего.   
– Так часто бывает, к сожалению, – хмыкнул Нейт, продолжая водить губами по ладони Гарри. – Но разве ты можешь сказать, что ничего не приобрел?  
Гарри поднял на Нейта глаза и не ответил. Вернее ответил, но не словами.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Нейт включил громкую связь.  
– Видел ваше шоу, вы там не наигрались еще? Спасли свой чертов мир?  
– Угу, – хмыкнул Нейт.  
Гарри тоже улыбался – это при Салли он старательно не смеялся его шуткам, а сейчас сдержаться не мог.  
– Ну так тащите свои засранские задницы сюда! Я что, один должен делать всю работу?


End file.
